Sleeping Terrors
by Heavensfiregoddess
Summary: Yuki is tormented by his past and Shuichi has risen to the top of the charts, will Shuichi realize Yuki's pain and heal it or will his work be too much for him? My first fic, the first chappy is kinda weird but bare with me please, no one helped me edit.
1. Chapter 1

**Heavens fire goddess: This is my first Gravitation story ever, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Shuichi: Yay, let's give her a round of applause Yuki, and a tissue, I think she's tearin' up**

**Yuki: She'll live; it's not that big a deal, a lot of people write stories about us why should we care about her?**

**Shuichi: Yuki that's mean. It's her first one about us and it's her first one she's putting on fanfiction, we should be honored.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Yeah Yuki, now I'm gonna cry because you made me sad and not because I'm happy. (waaaaaaaaah)**

**Yuki: You're a noob why should we be proud?**

**Heavens fire goddess: (sniff, sniff) because I'll get better, why are you being so mean to me?**

**Yuki: Because I can?**

**Heavens fire goddess: I am so getting Mika on you.**

**Yuki: She can't do anything to me, so what she's my older sister. You'd have better luck getting Shuichi on me.**

**Heavens fire goddess: I'm tellin' on you…..Later; right now I should start my story.**

**Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply. (But I thank the heavens for the creator)**

**Sleeping Terrors**

**_(Dream) _"Yuki! Wait for me! I'm coming!" the little blonde boy ran reaching his arm out trying to touch the one he loved, he who had the same name as him.**

"**Slow down!" the young boy yelled happily. There were pink blossoms everywhere you turned flowing in the wind, Yuki thought that maybe the one he loved was playing a game with him. He had only been a teenager at this time but he was still young. Soon everything turned black and his love turned around with a mischievous smile on his face. His eyes were full of lust and anxiousness and then……..**

_**(Now)**_

"**Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!" the pink headed singer yelled as he barged in through the door, not knowing there was a sleeping Yuki in their room. Yuki sat up in frustration.**

"**Why are you yelling you damn brat?" the blonde novelist said with anger in his voice.**

"**Look, Look." Shuichi jumped on the bed and gave Yuki a sheet of paper. Yuki rubbed his eyes and tried to focus, it was very hard considering the fact that he had just been awaken from a dream that seemed to be his real life. **

**The sheet of paper had been a copy of the "Top Singles" chart and bad luck was in first with "Blind Game Again" Shuichi had a giant grin on his face, the kind that said -We did it, we did it, oh yeah!- they beat out Nittle Grasper, who had snagged the top two spot. Shuichi could hardly hold all of the joy in, it was just dying to come out.**

"**So you made number one huh, congrats. But this doesn't mean you're gonna last at the top for long." Yuki said as he handed Shuichi the paper back.**

"**Yeah, I know Touma said that too. He was like 'Dance while you can Mr.Shindo and Mr.Nakano, I can see that you've worked really hard, but that also means that Noriko, Ryuichi, and I will work harder.' He sounds so professional even when he's behind in the charts." Shuichi bragged.**

"**You and Nakano were dancing?" Yuki asked.**

"**Yeah, we were! We were and are to happy to just sit around and say 'great, we made the top spot' like Fujisaki. He's such a bore." Shuichi said happily. Yuki smiled an amused smile that only his lover can cause.**

"**Yuki…"**

"**What?" He answered.**

"**I want to celebrate now and, tonight. We should go out now and tonight, well I shouldn't have to say anymore." He said moving his eyebrows up and down.**

"**You know Shuichi you don't have to make top spot to get the last thing on your list, that's a celebration that we can do every night." Yuki said in the most seductive voice in the world. Shuichi blushed, these were one of the reasons he loved Yuki so much. He could always give him what he wanted and more. **

**Heavens fire goddess: yay, I finished my first chappy! (Author and Shuichi hug, spin, and jump around all at the same time.)**

**Shuichi: Nice job, what happens next?**

**Heavens fire goddess: That's for me to know and you to find out. Now to deal with you Yuki.**

**Yuki: What?**

**Heavens fire goddess: You don't think I forgot do you Yuki? (Author gets out cell phone and calls Mika. She comes.)**

**Mika: Yuki, you leave this nice girl alone, she's a good little girl and very sweet. There's no need for you to pick on her like this.**

**Heavens fire goddess: I agree!**

**Yuki: What, I wasn't listening did you say something?**

**Mika & Heavens fire goddess: YUKI!**

**Mika: I see you're gonna make me do what I did when we were kids to make you listen. (She goes and starts pulling his ear. Everyone knows that Yuki's ear is his weakness. Ha.)**

**Yuki: Aaaah.**

**Mika: Will you be nice?**

**Yuki: Fine, just let go dammit!**

**Mika: Don't yell at me. I'll pull harder.**

**Yuki: Okay, okay I'm sorry. Jeez. (Mika let's go)**

**Mika: Good little brother. You call me if there is anymore problems okay, sweetie.**

**Heaven fire goddess: Yes Miss Mika.**

**Mika: Oh, excuse my rudeness Shuichi, how are you?**

**Shuichi: Oh fine thanks.**

**Mika: Well I have to go, so bye bye everyone. (She leaves, Yuki is very angry)**

**Heavens fire goddess: I guess you'll be nicer now won't you?**

**Yuki: Not in your life, I hate Mika and I hate you.**

**Shuichi: Yuki.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Waaaaaaah. Please review, but since it's my first fanfiction story please be gentle, I'm fragile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavens fire goddess: Yay, we're back with chappy number two! Aren't you excited Shuichi and Yuki?**

**Shuichi: Yeah!**

**Yuki: Not really?**

**Heavens fire goddess: I didn't expect much excitement outta you anyway Mr. Stick in the mud. But I have Shuichi, he has enough excitement for the both of you, don't you Shuichi?**

**Shuichi: You bet!**

**Heavens fire goddess: Okay, I got a review-**

**Yuki: You mean people actually read this crap?**

**Heaven fire goddess: Yes they do and it's not crap… jerk. (Yuki smirks; he enjoys hurting me for some reason)**

**Shuichi: Be nice Yuki.**

**Heavens fire goddess: We have a special guess this evening; it's the one and only Ryuichi Sakuma! (Author starts to drool over hot singer)**

**Ryuichi: Thanks for having me come out today Miss Heavens fire goddess.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Oh it was all my pleasure and I mean all my pleasure.**

**Shuichi: Miss Heavens fire goddess you're supposed to be acting professional right now it looks like Ryuichi might have to beat you with a stick to snap you back into your senses.**

**Heavens fire goddess: (As long as it's him doing it I don't mind… I mean--) your right Shuichi (Author cleans drool off her face) Anyway I got a review saying that the story was too short, do you know why Yuki? It's because they liked it and they wanted it to be longer. So I'm gonna make it longer, not too long though.**

**Yuki: Good, I don't think I'll be able to last anyway.**

**Heavens fire goddess: On with the stoweeeeeee!**

**Ryuichi: Yaaay! (Kumagoru or Mr. Bear is also happy)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Same Day)

Yuki got up, washed himself up and got dressed so he could go to a party at the studio that his lover begged him to attend. It was a celebration that Shuichi would definitely remember. There would be sake, cake, ice cream, soda, rice, and much more. Unfortunately the soda was for Tatsuha and Fujisaki, they're still minors so they can't drink sake just yet. Even the famous Ryuichi wanted to attend and since Ryuichi was going that meant that Touma had to go. Touma didn't want any assumptions flying around. Of course Noriko was coming, it's a party and with a name like 'Hyper little Nori' she had to uphold her reputation.

"Let's go Yuki, Times a wastin!" The very excited singer yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming." Yuki said. They left to the party a few minutes after that and it was about five o'clock. When they arrived Hiroshi was dancing with Ayaka, K was drunk already and shooting bullets at the ceiling for no apparent reason and Mr. Sakano was drunk and sobbing on how he missed his cat Twinkle and wanted to go home. Hiroshi looked over at the entrance to the studio and saw Shuichi and Yuki.

"Shuichi, Mr.Yuki! You're finally here!" Hiroshi yelled as he walked over with Ayaka.

"Hey Hiro, I can't believe you started without me." Shuichi said yelling over the booming song that got them to the top of the charts.

"Sorry, but Mr. Sakuma hasn't arrived yet so you shouldn't be too angry. The party really starts when he gets here." Hiro said trying to make his best friend feel better.

"Hello Eiri and Mr. Shindo." Ayaka yelled.

"Hi Miss Ayaka, Nice to see you!" Shuichi said.

"Hello Ayaka." Yuki responded. After the greetings K came over and threw his arm around Shuichi's neck. Unfortunately his breath stank to high heaven.

"Hi ya doin' Shuichi?" K asked kind of stuttering because of all the alcohol in his system.

"Oh, hi K, listen your breath, um…" Shuichi was cut off.

"You don't know anything about sake Shuichi stay in a kid's place." K said.

"But K I was talking about your breath not the sake…"

"Oh yeah I'm havin a good time thanks for asking Shu- well you know your name. Hi Eiri how are you?" K asked kind of swervey.

"Um, not drunk. How are you Mr. Claude?" Yuki answered.

"Oh I got a raise and I'm tired, oh and I got a raise. C'mon Shuichi let's dance!" K started to pull Shuichi away.

"Wait K, Yuki do you want anything!" Shuichi asked before K pulled his arm off.

"No, go dance." As Yuki answered Shuichi had been pulled on to the dance floor. Hiroshi and Ayaka was still standing next to Yuki just watching Shuichi being pulled away by a drunk K. No one had ever seen K like this it was a funny sight to see. Unfortunately for Yuki he had a headache and wanted to go home already. That dream still lingered in his head, questions were also lingering like 'What do I keep trying to remember? Why isn't the medicine working? My headaches are getting worse.' Yuki was broke from his thoughts when Ayaka spoke to him.

"How are you doing Eiri?"

"Fine." He answered.

"Are you making your deadlines?"

"Yeah."

"How is Mr. Shindo treating you?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Oh um you were just being very quiet, I just wanted to strike up a conversation…" She said then Hiroshi jumped in, he hates the way Yuki is so rude to Ayaka.

"So, Yuki are you taking care of Shuichi?" He asked.

"Why would _you_ start asking me questions after I just asked _her_ why she was asking me so many questions?" Yuki asked. (A lot of questioning going on don't you think? Ooops that was question wasn't it? Oh wait so was that one.)

"SHUICHI!" yelled a familiar and cheerful person. It was the wonderful Ryuichi Sakuma with Kumagoru, Noriko and Touma.

"Hey he's here, K you should dance with Mr. Sakano he's needs some cheering up."

"Good idea. I'll go, go, go um…"

"Get him." Shuichi finished his sentence.

"That's what I was looking for." K let go of Shuichi, to get Mr. Sakano. Mr. Sakano had been crying about something different now something about being a bad producer and making them go on a game show first instead of a music show.

"C'mon Mr. Sakano let's dance."

"I can't I'm never gonna dance again guilty feet have got no rhythm." He cried. K pulled out his gun and put it to Mr. Sakano's head.

"If you don't cheer up I'm gonna shoot you and since I can't see straight I might just shoot something that's not supposed to be shot at." He threatened

"But no part of me is supposed to be shot at, am I that worthless that you have to shoot me? Waaaah." He cried even harder. K put his gun away.

"You're right I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know how to express my feelings and…" K started to cry with Mr. Sakano. They hugged as Mr. Sakano said it was okay. Meanwhile over with Ryuichi, Shuichi was talking to him.

"Congratulations on making number one Shuichi." Ryuichi said smiling a serene smile.

"Thanks Ryuichi, you're not angry or anything?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course not I'm proud of you. You finally learned how to shine." Ryuichi said reassuringly.

"I bet you're mad aren't you President Seguchi?" Shuichi said smartly.

"Mr. Shindo if I was to write a song this very moment, you would no longer be at the top of the charts." Touma said in his I - know - everything tone.

"That was cold Touma." Ryuichi said,

"I'm only stating fact." He said.

"(Oh he's angry alright. It's so funny to see Touma this way.)" Shuichi thought.

(Over by Yuki)

He was sitting in a chair drinking his third glass of sake. He was trying to drown everything out. Even though he had a headache and he knew he would be better off taking an aspirin he drank anyway. That damn dream, why was it bothering him so much? Was he afraid of what his smiling ex-lover was smiling about? Or did he just miss that smile? Then again something about his smile seemed devious like he was planning to do something… and then it hit him… what his ex-lover was smiling about. He dropped his glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Yaaay, I'm done with this chapter and it was longer.**

**Shuichi: Congrats, this was very funny. Why did you put it under drama, it seems funny to me.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Patience is a virtue, the drama shall soon come. So do you like it yet Yuki?**

**Yuki: … maybe.**

**Heavens fire goddess: YAAAAAY!**

**Yuki: I said maybe.**

**Heavens fire goddess: I know and maybe means a whole lot coming from you. So did you enjoy it Mr. Sakuma.**

**Ryuichi: Please call me Ryuichi and yes I enjoyed it very much! So did Kumagoru!**

**Heavens fire goddess: Anything for you Ryuichi and thanks. (As you may have noticed I am madly in love with Ryuichi Sakuma) Well we should be going now; will you join us next time Ryuichi?**

**Ryuichi: I'd love too.**

**Heavens fire goddess: YAAAY! (Author jumps for joy) Thanks for reading please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavens fire goddess:It's been a while I know, stupid computer! Curse You! We're back with the third chappy anyway though! Yay!**

**Shuichi: Yay, say yay Yuki!**

**Yuki: No.**

**Shuichi: I said say 'yay' not 'no' silly.**

**Yuki: Shut up.**

**Heaven fire goddess: Okay I've gotten a lot of help thanks to a wonderful reviewer she's been a big help. Now I know more about you Yuki.**

**Yuki: What? Why? All you women are such stalkers.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Well we won't be having that much more conversation anymore considering the fact that the story is starting to become serious. Oh and Ryuichi had to cancel on coming today(Author cries her little heart out) but we'd like to wish him a happy belated birthday!**

**Heavens fire goddess & Shuichi:HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUICHI!**

**Yuki: Yeah what they said.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Previously)

He was sitting in a chair drinking his third glass of sake. He was trying to drown everything out. Even though he had a headache and he knew he would be better off taking an aspirin he drank anyway. That damn dream, why was it bothering him so much? Was he afraid of what his smiling ex-lover was smiling about? Or did he just miss that smile? Then again something about his smile seemed devious like he was planning to do something… and then it hit him… what his ex-lover was smiling about. He dropped his glass…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh... my head, damn." Yuki leaned forward with his palm on his forehead. The pain was unbearable, the memories were supposed to be suppressed. Why was this happening to him now when he had gone so long without remembering? Yuki stood and walked out of the studio, maybe he needed some fresh air or something. Memories kept flashing and flashing through his head. Apparently fresh air was not helping, so Yuki got in his car and started to drive home. With the little bit of strength he had left, he focused on the road. He didn't even care that he had left Shuichi behind.

(Back at the studio)

"We finally did it Shuichi; we made it to the top. All of our hard work and countless effort paid off." Hiroshi said with a sense of nostalgia planted on his face. He had always dreamed of this moment when he could finally say 'we did it'. They went through high school together trying to reach their dream and now they can say that they have reached

it and now are going to go beyond their dream.

"Yeah Hiro, but this means only one thing." Shuichi said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Hiroshi asked.

"It means that we don't need to dream anymore, it's all about reality we know now that nothing is impossible." Shuichi said. The pink headed singer couldn't believe what he just said, this moment just couldn't be real, but it was.

"A toast! To Bad Luck and going beyond our dream." Hiroshi said raising his glass in the air. Everyone raised their glass as well.

"Hey wait let's get Yuki over here." Shuichi said excitedly, happy to be sharing this moment with the people he loved especially Yuki.

"Wait, where is Yuki?" Shuichi asked with a puzzled look on his face. Where had his lover gone, to the bathroom maybe? Shuichi walked outside leaving everyone else just as confused as he was.

"He parked over there, but…" Shuichi stopped, did Yuki leave him? Maybe he went to the store or something, yeah that's it. Shuichi walked inside the studio.

"Hey did Yuki tell anyone that he was going anywhere by any chance?" Shuichi asked. Everyone started to say no and mumble amongst themselves.

"Why did he leave me?" Shuichi became sad, was something wrong with Yuki, or was he just mad at him for making him come to this party? So many things popped into Shuichi's head about why Yuki left him.

(At Yuki and Shuichi's house)

Yuki opened to the door and stumbled onto the couch. He wanted to start crying, the pain was so incredible that even someone as strong as him couldn't take it. This headache had pushed him to his limit. What was he going to do? Yuki decided that he was going to go to sleep.

(Dream)

Yuki Kitazawa and Eiri were sitting on a bench at the park eating ice cream cones.

"Hey Eiri, we've been going out for quite sometime now and you haven't been to my house yet."

"You're right Yuki, but what's the big deal about coming to your house?" Eiri asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought that maybe you could come by and I could read some of your stories." Yuki responded.

"Oh. That would be nice." He said enthusiastically.

"It would wouldn't it, maybe sometime this week."

"What about you're job?" Eiri asked.

"Oh, I could probably take off work one day of the week for my special someone." He said moving closer to Eiri. Eiri blushed.

"Sounds like fun." Eiri said licking his ice cream cone, oblivious to the face of his lover.

"It certainly will be." Yuki smiled that familiar devious smile.

(Now)

Shuichi walked in the door and saw Yuki lying on the sofa sleeping.

"He came home because he was sleepy?" Shuichi whispered. He walked over to Yuki and saw him sweating; he sat down next to him.

"Look at you Yuki, first you leave without telling me and now you're sleeping in your clothes." Shuichi whispered again trying not to wake the sleeping Yuki. He gently brushed the hair out of Yuki's face. Yuki grabbed Shuichi hand and opened his beautiful golden eyes.

"Hey Yuki, sorry I woke you." Shuichi said. Yuki sat up with Shuichi's hand still in his and put it towards his chest, and then he hugged him.

"Yuki…" Shuichi was concerned about Yuki but he didn't want to press the matter any further. He figured Yuki had his reasons and it wouldn't be right to pry so he just hugged Yuki back with his free arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Welp, I'm done with this chappy. **

**Yuki: What the hell is your problem, making me go through all of this?**

**Heavens fire goddess: Does it mean anything when I tell you that you're going to go through more.**

**Yuki: What!**

**Heavens fire goddess: Uh oh looks like I struck a nerve time to run. (Author takes off)**

**Yuki: Come Back! (Yuki takes off after author)**

**Heavens fire goddess: PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY YUKI!**

**Shuichi: Wait um Yuki, don't kill her! We lose more authors this way. (Shuichi puts his hand to his forehead)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavens fire goddess: Well I'm actually back, you thought that Yuki might have killed me didn't you? Well you're wrong. Can't get rid of me that easily…well you could just not read this but don't do that!**

**Yuki: She's so dumb, do it, do it, leave.**

**Heavens fire goddess: No don't go; shut your pie hole Yuki! Please stay I like it when people enjoy my storieees.**

**Yuki: You're such a big fat baby.**

**Heavens fire goddess: How dare you call me FAT!... And a baby. Jerk! Hush so we can start the story.**

**Yuki: You can't tell me what to do.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Previously)

"Look at you Yuki, first you leave without telling me and now you're sleeping in your clothes." Shuichi whispered again trying not to wake the sleeping Yuki. He gently brushed the hair out of Yuki's face. Yuki grabbed Shuichi hand and opened his beautiful golden eyes.

"Hey Yuki, sorry I woke you." Shuichi said. Yuki sat up with Shuichi's hand still in his and put it towards his chest, and then he hugged him.

"Yuki…" Shuichi was concerned about Yuki but he didn't want to press the matter any further. He figured Yuki had his reasons and it wouldn't be right to pry so he just hugged Yuki back with his free arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The next day)

Shuichi woke up from a sweet dream, which is more than he could say for Yuki, all he did was toss and turn in his sleep. Shuichi was so worried about the blonde novelist that he didn't know what to do. It's not like he could get Yuki to open up to him, sometimes Shuichi thought that Yuki didn't own a voice and if he did, nothing personal ever came from it. He felt like he didn't know Yuki very well with the lack of communication and all. Shuichi laid there next to his sleeping lover all snuggled up in blue silk sheets and a blue cotton blanket. Shuichi stared at Yuki 'What are you dreaming about Yuki? Why won't you talk to me? What was wrong with you last night? You're so secretive about your feelings. I've given you my all and yet you still haven't said those three words to me or told me anything about your past, what's holding you back? Do you not love me enough to say those words and tell me things or is it just too soon? From the moment you said I had zero talent, I have loved you and I will always love you, haven't you realized that yet Yuki?' All of Shuichi's thoughts came to a crashing end when his t-mobile cell phone rang.

"Hello." He answered.

"_Good Morning Shuichi, Mr. K says he needs us at the studio." _A familiar strong voice said

"Why so early in the morning Hiro?" Shuichi asked recognizing the voice.

"_He says we're on a winning streak and he doesn't want us to lose our mojo or something like that."_ Hiroshi answered._ "But I have to agree, we're at the top now, it looks like we'll have to work even harder now than we did trying to get to the top."_

"Well that sucks. It's too early, you know I'm not a morning person, tell him to reschedule." Shuichi said desperately trying to get out of it.

"_If it's alright with you I'd rather not have a gun to my head today, besides it's your job. Get with the program Shuichi, and I know you don't want Fujisaki harping on you about getting to work on time." Hiroshi said trying to convince his friend to come._

"Okay… it's not fair but okay. See you in a little while." Shuichi said sadly.

"_See ya buddy." _With that taken care of they hung up the phone and Shuichi moaned as he got up out of his comfy bed. He dragged his feet all the way to the door of the room when his lover spoke.

"Are you going somewhere?" Yuki asked.

"Oh good morning Yuki. Yeah I have to go to work. I know it's early. This is stupid." Shuichi said.

"What, did you think that once you got to the top it would be all cookies and ice cream?" Yuki asked in a groggy voice still tired from his sleep.

"Yummy, cookies and ice cream!" Shuichi said energetically.

"Of course, I wasn't expecting a serious answer out of that." Yuki said smirking, somehow, only god knows how… but Shuichi was able to make him smile, and it was only Shuichi who could do that. Yuki really loved Shuichi, it has been clear for sometime now; he wondered if Shuichi knew that. Even though he has less emotion than a rock, that one emotion, love, existed in his heart just for his one and only Shuichi. If he ever decided that he would tell Shuichi how he felt, he knew it would be a long time from now considering the fact that Shuichi was about to become very busy and even more famous. People in the Americas are probably hearing about him, there was no time for Yuki in his schedule anymore.

"Well I mean I knew I was going to have to work harder but I didn't want it to interfere with us...Yuki." Shuichi said losing all of the energy in his voice. Yuki sat up and walked over to Shuichi. He pulled him in his arms and leaned his head against Shuichi's.

"It's not good to worry about things like that. You have a lot to deal with, and worrying about us isn't the smartest thing to do right now. If you get too frustrated you'll end up in the hospital. Focus on your job for now." Yuki said as he stroked Shuichi's back. Shuichi stood there with his arms wrapped around Yuki as well. He looked up.

"But Yuki…" Shuichi was cut off by a tender kiss from Yuki.

"Don't worry. Promise me you won't worry." Yuki said.

"I…promise." Shuichi reluctantly promised Yuki he wouldn't worry. Yuki slowly let go of his Shuichi. Shuichi loved the way Yuki talked to him just then. Was he still sleeping or something or was he actually awake and conscious of what he was saying? Regardless he still had to worry, but he would try not to because of his promise to Yuki. Shuichi walked off into the bathroom to wash up while Yuki returned back to bed, it wasn't his time to wake up yet besides he wanted to get as much sleep as he could manage. He didn't want his doctor yelling at him about not sleeping again, she could be so annoying sometimes. He knew she would notice something when he goes to the doctor today and what she noticed always seemed to be the wrong thing, should he be concerned? Nah, no one can tell what's wrong with someone by looking at them right? She did always prescribe the right medicine so that's all that matters. 'I need a stronger dosage, the medicine isn't working anymore.' He was awaken from his daze when Shuichi came into the room to say goodbye.

"See you later Yuki." Shuichi walked over and kissed Yuki on the cheek.

"Bye Shuichi." Yuki said. Shuichi walked out of the room and out of the door. As he was walking down the street he started talking to himself.

"I'm in for a very, very long day. All the work that I'm going to be doing I won't be able to spend any time with Yuki…aw man I won't be able to cook for him and I'll probably be too tired to let him do that thing that he likes to do for me at night." Shuichi blushed and became sad at the thought. He would be too busy for his lover, how could this get any worse.

"What kind of boyfriend am I, not spending any time with the person I love?" Shuichi sighed as he walked to NG Studios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Welp, done with this chappy and you know what I have noticed I haven't used a single curse word.**

**Yuki: Damn.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Dammit Yuki! What the hell is your problem there is no need for such damn language!**

**Yuki: You have curse words now. (Yuki smirked)**

**Heavens fire goddess: I hate you Yuki. Hey Shuichi you've been quiet today, why?**

**Shuichi: Well you two argue so much that I can hardly get a word in.**

**Heavens fire goddess: It's Yuki. He's such a meanie. How you put up with him is way beyond me.**

**Yuki: It's none of you're businesses either.**

**Shuichi: It's actually something that you get used to.**

**Heavens fire goddess: You're amazing Shuichi I couldn't deal with someone that always had a stick up their ass.**

**Yuki: Enough with the compliments please.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Argh! Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heavens fire goddess: Hey everybody! I'm so glad that you all like my story! It fills me up with joy! (Author jumps and clicks heels) Thanks so much for the reviews too they were all so wonderful!**

**Yuki: What's wrong with you people? Are you blind or something, this is crap.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Shut your pie hole Yuki! Sorry everyone he's on his period. What's the matter Yuki? Huh? You got cramps? I got some Advil for that. (Author smirks)**

**Yuki: Why you little b--**

**Shuichi: Yuki! She's just joking.**

**Heavens fire goddess: What? No I'm not.**

**Yuki: Stupid little girl.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Teehee I win this round. Yay me! On with the stoweeeee!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Previously)

"I'm in for a very, very long day. All the work that I'm going to be doing I won't be able to spend any time with Yuki…aw man I won't be able to cook for him and I'll probably be too tired to let him do that thing that he likes to do for me at night." Shuichi blushed and became sad at the thought. He would be too busy for his lover, how could this get any worse.

"What kind of boyfriend am I, not spending any time with the person I love?" Shuichi sighed as he walked to NG Studios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Same Day)

Shuichi walked inside the studio to a happy Hiroshi, a complaining Fujisaki, a crying Mr. Sakano, and a threatening Mr. K. All of the noise stopped when they noticed Shuichi.

"Good morning Shuichi." Mr. K said.

"Good morning Mr. K, I see you're looking better and smelling better since yesterday's party." Shuichi said.

"That's where you're wrong, I have a massive hang over and I'm very tired, so it's best if you do everything I say today. We don't need bloodshed or bullet holes this early in the morning right?" Mr. K said putting his finger on the trigger of his gun.

"Right." Shuichi answered in a hesitant voice very afraid of the gun in K's hand. 'This should really be illegal, he shouldn't be aloud to carry a gun' Shuichi thought.

"Good morning Mr. Shindo" Fujisaki said with his gentle voice.

"Yeah good morning" Shuichi said followed by a yawn.

"Sleepy Shuichi?" Hiroshi asked giving Shuichi a smile.

"Very. Yuki kept tossing and turning in his sleep last night, I did get sleep after a while but I was up for about an hour trying to figure out what was wrong with him." Shuichi explained.

"Well, did you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Nope and I'm afraid to ask. I don't want him to get mad at me 'cause then he won't tell me anything. I don't know what to do." Shuichi said in a caring voice.

"Don't worry Shuichi. I'm sure Mr.Yuki is fine. He's probably having nightmares, everybody gets them." Hiroshi spoke to Shuichi in the reassuring voice that he always had.

"Maybe you're right. I did promise Yuki that I wasn't going to worry." Shuichi said.

"Mr. Shindo you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Fujisaki spoke.

"But I can't help it, he asked me so nicely and he has those irresistible eyes how could I say no?" Shuichi whined.

"Sometimes no matter how much you want to say 'yes', you have to say 'no', no matter whom it is you are talking too." Fujisaki said.

"Yeah yeah I know that. So Fujisaki want to come eat with me today for lunch?"

"Sure." Fujisaki answered.

"Nope. Remember Fujisaki no matter how much you want to say 'yes' you have to say 'no' no matter what the situation. Teehehehe." Shuichi walked off to the music room in studio B.

"Hey Mr. Shindo! I said no matter _whom_ it is you're talking too, not no matter the situation, pay attention when I talk to you! And if you are paying attention don't mock me!" Fujisaki yelled.

"I was just playing don't get you boxers all in a knot or briefs whatever you wear."

"I wear boxers thank you very much!" Fujisaki yelled now very aggravated with Shuichi. Hiroshi followed his arguing friends with a smile on his face.

(It's the afternoon and Yuki is at the doctor's office)

"So can you doctor? I really need it I can hardly sleep anymore." Yuki said looking at the black haired brown eyed doctor standing in front of him. She looked at him with a concerned look.

"Mr. Uesugi I don't really like this idea of a stronger dosage. It could do damage to your memory cells if you are not careful" The doctor warned. "Why don't I just schedule you for more therapy?" She asked.

"I've been going to therapy since my incident seven years ago, why do you think I started taking pills?" He asked. The doctor sighed.

"Are you sure more therapy won't help? You are already taking sleeping pills for your insomnia, plus the memory suppressant from here, plus therapy. I don't understand why all this medicine isn't working." The doctor said concerned about Yuki more than ever now.

"I don't want you to take anymore medicine. I'm sorry Mr. Uesugi." The doctor said apologetically.

"How will I sleep, if keep having these horrible nightmares?" Yuki asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"My lover is probably so worried about me… I don't want him to worry… I want him to focus on what he needs to focus on and I don't want to get in the way of what he's doing. I love him more than my own life and if he's not happy, I'm not happy. Please doctor." His doctor was silent for a moment. Touched by the words Yuki said, she sighed deeply

"I can see you really love him Mr. Uesugi and you don't want to get in the way of his work. But do you think he would care about his work for one millisecond if he knew what was wrong with you? When it comes to love, jobs become very trifle. If you have a job you have a job if you don't you don't, they become unimportant very fast when you're in love, it's not a good thing but it happens because we have to follow our heart. My husband is in the marines. He travels all over the place trying to help in the Americas. His job gets in the way of us being together and there's nothing I can do about that now, but if something was to happen and I called him, he would come rushing back in anyway he could. That's why when he is around nothing else in the world matters to me."

"That makes me feel very uncomfortable considering the fact that you're a doctor. My doctor none the less." Yuki said. She giggled.

"I'm serious though. If he found out, his job wouldn't matter to him at all. Mr. Shindo doesn't seem like the type of person to not care about what's important."

"Shuichi has a one track mind when it comes to me but I want him to be successful just like he's always dreamed. When he becomes worldwide and has accomplished everything that he wanted maybe I'll tell him what happened to me." Yuki stared at the floor. His doctor came and sat on the bed next to him.

"What if that doesn't happen? You're being foolish and you're not thinking anything through. If you told Mr. Shindo what happened to you, you'll probably feel much better. If he heard you say that you want him to think about his job before you I'm certain he would have a fit. Before I give you the medicine you should tell Mr. Shindo. But who am I to tell you what would be good for you I'm just your doctor."

"What? I can't tell him now besides he's way too busy. Please doctor, if I told him what happened to me he'd probably think I am weak and stupid. I don't want to lose him; he's the only thing that lights up my life. To me there is no sun… just Shuichi my one and only." Silence surrounded the room until the doctor sighed once more.

"Fine. I'll give you the stronger dosage but you have to stop taking the pills I prescribed for you before, including the insomnia pills. Understand?" She explained.

"Yes."

"Make sure you eat with this and you can only take two pills once a week. No More Than That." She said with emphasis.

"Are you sure it will work if I only take once a week?" He asked.

"Yes I am, so make sure you don't take it more than that. You can come pick it up tomorrow and by the way talk to Mr. Shindo. He loves you he'll understand anything that has to deal with you." She said.

"I'll think about it." With that Yuki left the doctors office. He figured he should go home, write to his recent romance novel and go to bed. 'Hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight.' Yuki laughed at himself. 'What am I saying there is no way I'd be able to sleep with his face and his words lingering in my head.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: I'm done with this chappy. Hope you liked it.**

**Yuki: Nope it was very boring just like this whole damn story.**

**Heavens fire goddess: No one was talking to you, JACKASS! Go take some pain killers or something and stop taking your menstrual mood swings out on me!**

**Yuki: I don't have menstrual mood swings you little brat! God you're worse than a damn two year old! (Yuki's veins are pulsing, that can't be good… but who cares? Not me.)**

**Heavens fire goddess: I really do have some Advil for that (Author takes out pills and hands them to Yuki… Yuki snatches pills and throws them)**

**Heavens fire goddess: What will you do now Yuki?**

**Shuichi: If it means anything I liked it Miss Heavens fire goddess.**

**Heavens fire goddess: AAAWW! Thanks Shuichi you're the best (Author hugs pink headed singer) Please review and send some more Advil for Yuki.**

**Yuki: Shut up dammit!**

**Heavens fire goddess: Hurryhis mood swings aregetting worse!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heavens fire goddess: Hey everybody I'm back with my 6th chappy! I'm so excited! Everyone is in for a big surprise…well only if you think it's a big surprise but I think that you'll like it…maybe. It's coming very soon though.**

**Shuichi: Ooooh what is it? What is it?**

**Heavens fire goddess: Sorry Shuichi, I can't tell anyone yet, no spoilers. But I really do hope everyone likes it.**

**Yuki: What is it for godsake?**

**Heavens fire goddess: What? Are you interested Yuki or am I hearing things?**

**Yuki: Like hell I'm interested, I don't give a damn but I know Shuichi is gonna be buggin' me about it.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Don't try to give excuses, its okay if you like my story.**

**Yuki: Don't flatter yourself.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Well it was worth a shot. On with stoweee!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

"Are you sure it will work if I only take it once a week?" He asked.

"Yes I am, so make sure you don't take it anymore than that. You can come pick it up tomorrow and by the way talk to Mr. Shindo. He loves you he'll understand anything that has to deal with you." She said.

"I'll think about it." With that Yuki left the doctors office. He figured he should go home, write to his recent romance novel and go to bed. 'Hopefully I'll be able to sleep tonight.' Yuki laughed at himself. 'What am I saying there is no way I'd be able to sleep with his face and his words lingering in my head.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(That Night)

Shuichi walked inside around midnight pooped. He worked hard all day trying to get everything down for their new song "Rain". He fell on to the couch and immediately fell asleep. Yuki was in his office when he heard someone enter his house. He came out into the living room noticing it was Shuichi. He left a trail of stuff from the door to the couch, his sneakers, his jacket, his book bag which then led to the couch where Shuichi was. Yuki smirked at his sleeping lover; 'I should get him a blanket or something' Yuki walked in his room and took a white blanket out of the closet. He then placed it on top of Shuichi gently, trying not to wake him. Then he went and picked up all Shuichi's stuff and took it in the room. After that he went back into his office to keep typing his manuscript.

(The next morning about 9:00 Shuichi's phone rang)

Shuichi jumped up looking around to find his phone wiping the drool off his face at the same time.

"Hello." Shuichi answered sleepily.

"_Good morning Shuichi." _Hiroshi said.

"No, not good morning I'm so tired. We didn't leave the studio till 11:45 and I got home at midnight; don't tell me we have to go in early again." Shuichi whined.

"_Well think of it this way, you got nine hours of sleep more than the recommended amount of time which is eight hours." _Hiroshi said.

"Shut up Hiro, one hour never made a difference." Shuichi said aggravated already.

"_Hey don't kill the messenger I don't like doing this either but I do it cause it's my job." _ Hiroshi said.

"But, what about Yuki? When will I get to spend time with him?" Shuichi said.

"_Don't worry, I think we're just going to be doing this for the rest of the week and that's it. I'm sure Mr. Yuki will be okay." _Hiroshi replied.

"Tell me, does Ayaka like this at all?"

"_Are you kidding, she yelled at me forever yesterday about coming home so late. But I told her there is nothing I can do, and I think she understands if not she'll stop talking to me for a while. I hate that."_ Hiroshi explained.

"Alright I'll be there in a little while." Shuichi hung up the phone and put it to his forehead and closed his eyes for a minute. He could already tell that this was going to get very stressful for him. He opened his eyes and realized that there was a blanket on him, he smiled 'cause he knew it was Yuki. He got up off the couch and went into the bathroom to wash up. Then he went to his room and put some clothes on. He saw Yuki sleeping but sweating. Shuichi walked over to Yuki and wiped some of the cold sweat off his face when all of a sudden Yuki sat up and grabbed Shuichi's collar choking him a bit.

"Yu-Yuki are you alright?" Shuichi asked, frightened. Yuki let go of Shuichi the instant he realized he was choking him. Yuki put his palm to his face.

"I'm so sorry Shuichi. I didn't mean to- I was…" Yuki stopped talking when Shuichi hugged him.

"What's the matter with you Yuki? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Shuichi said holding Yuki's head to his chest.

"Nothing." Yuki said. He knew he was lying but he wasn't ready to tell Shuichi anything yet.

"Yuki, if something is wrong with you, you can tell me." Shuichi said with a caring tone to his voice.

"I said I'm fine. I told you not to worry about me."

"I know you did but I can't help it. You're starting to worry me and…" Shuichi was interrupted by his phone.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Yuki asked.

"I don't want to." Shuichi said stubbornly. Yuki removed himself from the embace and answered Shuichi's phone.

"Hello." Yuki said

"_Um, Mr. Yuki?" _Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, what do you want Nakano?" Yuki asked.

"_Is Shuichi coming to work?"_

"He's on his way right now. Aren't you Shuichi?" Yuki said looking at Shuichi. Shuichi pouted and reluctantly said 'yes'.

"_Okay, bye then." _Hiroshi hung up after that. Yuki hung up the phone and stood up.

"You have a job to get to, so get to it." Yuki looked at Shuichi with his gold eyes firmly.

"Fine." Shuichi stood up with a sad look in his eyes and walked around Yuki and out the front door. Yuki sat back on his bed and tears started to roll down his cheeks. 'Great I'm crying again. What kind of man cries because of nightmares?' Yuki cleaned himself up so he could go to the doctors to get his medicine.

(Around 10:30)

Yuki left the house to the doctor's office. When he arrived there he signed in, sat down and waited for his doctor to come out.

(11:00)

Yuki's doctor finally came out she had to deal with a patient that had insomnia just like Yuki.

"Good morning Mr. Uesugi." She said.

"Good morning."

"So how did everything go with Mr. Shindo?" She asked.

"Fine, can I get the medicine now I'm kind of in a hurry, I have a book signing today." He said.

"Yes, right away." The doctor walked into her office with Yuki following behind her she took an orange bottle off her desk and held in her hand.

"Wait did you stop taking the other medicines like I said?" She interrogated.

"Yes." He answered.

"How many times do you take the medicine and what do you take it with?"

"All of that is right on the damn bottle." He said.

"Yes I know but I want to make sure you know. Not everyone reads the bottle." She said. Yuki sighed.

"I take two pills once a week and I need to eat with it. Now give them to me so I can go." He said rushing the brown eyed doctor.

"Good, here you go, and I want to see you back here in two weeks to see if it's working."

"Fine." Yuki took the pills and walked out of the doctor's office. After that he headed to RFC to eat and take the pills and then it was off to the book signing. His editor would be there breathing down his back, screaming girls, and boys… Since everyone knew about Yuki and Shuichi dating, all the girls found Yuki more attractive and yet saw Shuichi as a demon, and the gay guys were happy because they thought that they could get a piece of Yuki. It was going to be a very long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Done with this chappy. Hope you liked it. **

**Shuichi: Miss Heavens fire goddess nothing happened in this chapter.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Patience is a virtuuue. Please Review.**

**Yuki: Don't review you'd just be wasting your time.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Shut up Yuki, I should've known we couldn't leave here without you saying something negative it's just impossible. Besides they won't listen to you anyway you butthead. (Author sticks out her tongue)**

**Yuki: You need to grow up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heavens fire goddess: Hiiii Everyone! Back with my 7th chappy and I exceeded the amount of reviews I was hoping for I can't thank everyone enough! You all make me so happy! I noticed that I had made one of my reviewers very angry at me (Author smirks) and for that I am sorry, tee hee. I shall do what you say Ms.KarinaC. Haha!**

**Shuichi: Yeah I read that review she was very angry.**

**Heavens fire goddess: She gets like that a lot. Anyway I have terrible news, well good news for me. Mr.Yuki isn't here today to torture me; he had a book signing to go to. So it's just me and my buddy Shuichi. But he left a message. (Author takes out paper that crazy novelist left… author clears her throat) He says, "This story sucks and I'm very thankful I won't be there today." Bastard. He also says that "All you people are wasting your life on this crap…and that you should all…" Okay Yuki you big fat jerk you don't have to insult the readers! God! He tortures me even when he's not here, what the hell? How does he do that!**

**Shuichi: Um Miss heavens fire goddess, you should start the story.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Right I can't let that asshole get to me… On with the stoweee!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

"Yes I know but I want to make sure you know. Not everyone reads the bottle." She said. Yuki sighed.

"I take two pills once a week and I need to eat with it. Now give them to me so I can go." He said rushing the brown eyed doctor.

"Good, here you go, and I want to see you back here in two weeks to see if it's working."

"Fine." Yuki took the pills and walked out of the doctor's office. After that he headed to RFC to eat and take the pills and then it was off to the book signing. His editor would be there breathing down his back, screaming girls, and boys… Since everyone knew about Yuki and Shuichi dating, all the girls found Yuki more attractive and yet saw Shuichi as a demon, and the gay guys were happy because they thought that they could get a piece of Yuki. It was going to be a very long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Same Day around 2:00)

Yuki came back from his book signing very tired with his hands full, the pills' affects must have kicked in 'cause he felt like he was going to pass out. His book signing had drained the life out of him. Never in his life had he seen so many angry fans. A book signing was supposed to be quiet with a little bit of talking…not at this book signing, girls were screaming at gay guys, gay guys were screaming at gay guys, and girls were screaming at girls…pure chaos. Yuki could have sworn he saw a book go flying into some ones' face. On top of that everyone and their grandmother bought Yuki a gift; it ranged from a teddy bear to a watch and to a… condom and a phone number. Of course he was throwing the condom and the phone number in the garbage. He had Shuichi and that was all he needed. Apparently some people didn't understand that. Now he could get some sleep which he rightfully deserved after his ordeal.

(Dream)

"Hey there Eiri." A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Yuki! Good afternoon!" The little blonde boy gave his boyfriend a hug, taking in his sweet scent and the disgusting New York air all at once.

"So what would you like to do today?" Yuki asked his little blonde love.

"Hmm, let me think. I know! We could go to the library and get some books and then we can go to the park and read them!" He shouted in his cheerful voice.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea, and how about some ice cream on the way, you know to celebrate how long we've been together." Yuki suggested.

"That would be very nice; we've been together for two months already. I'm so happy!" He said.

"Two very good months." Yuki smiled. Eiri hugged the taller boy with as much love as he could give. Eiri felt like he had everything he had ever dreamed of. He had a caring and loyal boyfriend and the love of his mother, sister, and little brother. He didn't have too many friends except for Touma but he could definitely fill the void in Eiri's heart, so everything was great…at least that's what he thought. It had gotten dark and it was almost time for Eiri to go home. They were resting near a tree, Eiri's back was against it and he was looking up at the stars and Yuki was laying his head on his lap also looking.

"Hey Yuki…" Eiri said.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you… love me?"

"Of course I do." Yuki sat up, and continued to talk. "I love you more than life itself." He said in the sincerest voice.

"Good, 'cause I love you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." Eiri said still looking up at the stars.

"You don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here forever by your side." Yuki pulled Eiri's face toward his and kissed him passionately. Eiri opened his mouth so Yuki and him could enjoy it more. Eiri could feel the pleasure of the kiss travel up and down his spine, it was heaven. Yuki began to pushEiri down on to the grass when Eiri pulled away from the kiss.

"Yuki, we can't make out in the park. It's a public place." He said breathing hard.

"So, the public is gone and if someone sees us so what, we're in love and I'm pretty sure they won't bother us." Yuki said kissing Eiri again without a second thought. They laid there on the grass for a long while just kissing each other with a firey passion that they had never felt before, that is until Yuki pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Eiri asked.

"Nothing, would you like to come to my place? I think we'd be more comfortable in a house instead of on the ground." Yuki said.

"Um, okay." Eiri answered. They got up and started walking to Yuki's house which wasn't very far away. When they got inside Yuki's house nothing else mattered to them but each other's tongues. Yuki was carrying Eiri to the bed and kissing him at the same time. He dropped Eiri on to the bed and climbed on top of him. He then began to trail kisses down Eiri's neck. Yuki started to unfasten Eiri's shirt when he spoke.

"Wait Yuki, I don't think I'm ready for this." Eiri said, stumbling over every word. He loved every single bit of what Yuki was doing but he didn't want to go to the next level justyet. It was too soon.

"But I thought you said you loved me?" Yuki said wondering why Eiri was changing his mind.

"I know I did but I don't want to do this yet, it's… too soon." Eiri said.

"How can you say that? We've been dating for two months!" Yuki started to become angry, this is what he had been waiting for and there was no way that he was going to let Eiri get away, not when he was on top of him and lying in_ his_ bed. He was going to get what he wanted regardless if Eiri wanted it or not. Eiri began to sit up when Yuki slammed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere, not when I have you right where I want you. You have to give me what I want for a change. All I did was give, give, and give to you. Now it's your turn to give to me." Yuki said in a cold voice.

"What? You're willing to take something from me even though I'm not willing to give it up. We're not talking about candy dammit!" Eiri became frustrated at what was going on.

"I don't care! I'm tired of trying to do _this_ by myself! I want to be inside of you and that's all there isto it!" Yuki pulled open Eiri's buttoned up shirt tearing the buttons right off. He stared at Eiri's somewhat muscular chest and started licking his exposed nipples. Eiri questioned him again with even more anger in his voice.

"Stop Yuki! What's wrong with you?" Eiri yelled.

"I'm tired of waiting for you! I want what I deserve NOW!" Yuki started tugging at Eiri's pants pulling them and his boxers off at the same time.

"Yuki Please! Stop!" Eiri begged for Yuki to stop but he didn't get any response from his so-called lover. Yuki then took his fingers and shoved them into Eiri's hole, that way it would expand and he could enter his hard cock inside. When it was big enough he rammed inside of Eiri, not wasting anytime at all. Soon everything started to flash in and out. All you could see was Eiri screaming and crying and Yuki enjoying every bit of it. Eiri looked over to the table next to Yuki's bed and saw a gun. His eyes grew wide; he didn't have time to really think about why the gun was there in the first place. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He grabbed the gun…and pulled the trigger. There was blood all over Eiri. Yuki screamed in agony, he thought he was going to die. Eiri pushed Yuki off of him, ran to the door in tears,and then left. Eiri ran all the way home leaving Yuki to die…at least that's what he thought. 'I-I'm so sorry Yuki!' Eiri cried and cried. He was covered in the blood of the person he thought he loved.

(End of Dream)

Yuki woke up in sweat and tears. 'Why did you have to be that way Yuki? We could've still been together' Yuki cried harder and as he cried there was no one there to say 'I'm here for you' or 'I'll protect you' he wanted to hear Shuichi's sweet and loving voice, but there was only silence surrounding his house. He felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into the pool of darkness he believed he would fall into when he died. No heaven or hell scared Yuki, just loneliness. Unfortunately for him he hated the darkness as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Now you all know what happened to Yuki. It's very sad I know, but trust me I don't think it's going to get any better.**

**Shuichi: (The pink headed singer is crying)**

**Heavens fire goddess: (Author goes and hugs him) It's okay Shuichi, don't cry… (Authorthinks for a second)Oh no I made you cry! Shoot me now cause if Yuki finds out, I am so…dead, um remember Shuichi it's just a story.**

**Shuichi: O (sniff) kay.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Please review and I'm sorry I made Shuichi cry; please I'm begging you no one threaten to kill me… Also my next update might not be for a while. My mom flipped out on me and my sisters so I'm only allowed on the computer on the damn weekends! But don't count me out, I get home before her everyday so just be on the lookout I might be able to sneak a chapter in. Bye Bye for now everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heavens fire goddess: Hey everybody! I'm glad you all like my story it's such a great feeling when you... (All of a sudden author gets smacked in the head by Yuki) Ow! What the hell was that for I was in the middle of talking!**

**Yuki: You made Shuichi cry.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Um, no I didn't, and how do you know I did it? Not saying I did.**

**Yuki: I saw the tear lines on his face.**

**Heavens fire goddess: SO YOU JUST ASSUME IT WAS ME!**

**Yuki: I don't assume anything, I know it was you. He's only been with you and me.**

**Shuichi: I'm alright I cried cause her story is getting good.**

**Yuki: You're joking right?**

**Heavens fire goddess: What the hell is that supposed to mean! YOU BIG FAT JERK!**

**Shuichi: Miss Heavens fire goddess could you start the story I would like to know what happens next.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Really (Author smiles a very big smile) you got it Shuichi!**

**Yuki: No Shuichi! What the hell is wrong with you!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

Yuki woke up in sweat and tears. 'Why did you have to be that way Yuki? We could've still been together' Yuki cried harder and as he cried there was no one there to say 'I'm here for you' or 'I'll protect you' he wanted to hear Shuichi's sweet and loving voice, but there was only silence surrounding his house. He felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into the pool of darkness he believed he would fall into when he died. No heaven or hell scared Yuki, just loneliness. Unfortunately for him he hated the darkness as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Same Day about 5:00 at the studio)

Shuichi was standing by the exit of the studio when Hiroshi called him.

"Hey Shuichi, are you leaving already?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yup, I have to find out what's wrong with Yuki. I know he probably hates the fact that I am always at work now. I never have time for him anymore." Shuichi replied.

"Well you've been working hard it's not your fault, you know." Hiroshi asked.

"I know but I feel like it is." Shuichi said in a sad tone.

"Hey. It's not your fault so don't even try blaming yourself. You have no control over what decisions Mr.K and Mr.Sakano make." Hiroshi said trying to reassure his best friend.

"I know but…" Shuichi was cut off by Hiro.

"Quit blaming yourself buddy, you'll only put more stress on yourself. I understand how you feel. Ayaka is really hates this too. Now that we're living together she wants me to be home for dinner and stuff. She gets angry at me a lot 'cause I never seem to make it. Sometimes I feel like we're married." Hiroshi complained.

"Is that a bad thing?" Shuichi asked.

"No, not at all. I love that we are living together. I'm actually thinking about asking her to really be my wife. She takes such good care of me, and even though I don't get to eat with her, my dinner is always waiting for me. I really love Ayaka, she's changed me a whole lot and I think I changed her just a bit. Come to think of it, you've changed Mr.Yuki a lot Shuichi."

"What? No I haven't he's still the same."

"Not when I look at him. He seems like a happier man now, even if he doesn't show it." Shuichi blushed at Hiroshi's words. "Yup, you can see a tiny twinkle in his eye when he looks at you." Hiroshi said wrapping his arm around Shuichi. Shuichi smiled. To think that he might have made Yuki happier by being with him made his heart jump for joy.

"Well I should go. I want to make Yuki dinner when I get home, but I have somewhere to go first and I'll probably be there for a while." Shuichi said.

"Okay. See you later Shuichi." With that Hiroshi walked back into the studio to practice a bit more. Not too much though, he was going to make it to dinner tonight even if it kills him to do so. When Shuichi left he had to make a little pit stop at the library. Shuichi took his handy dandy shades and hat out of his book bag so that way none of his fans would recognize him and go crazy. Running for your very life isn't exactly a fun thing to do. When he arrived at the library he went inside and looked for the aisle with books on communication. He found a book called "Communicating with Your Lover for Dummies" he went and sat down in a chair towards the back of the aisle. He opened the book and began to read.

"Lesson 1: Approach your lover calmly, don't make it seem like you want to talk about anything." Shuichi raised his eyebrow. "That makes no sense. If you don't want it to look like you want to talk about something why approach them in the first place?" He looked back at the book.

"Lesson 2: Make your lover feel comfortable, make some tea and start up a conversation. Say things like 'How was your day?' or 'Nice weather we're having.'" Shuichi stopped reading the book and pictured in his head what it would be like. All he could picture was Yuki screaming at him telling him to leave him alone. Shuichi sighed.

"Why does he have to be so complicated? I can't approach Yuki without him thinking 'What the hell do you want now brat?' It's not fair he's making this so hard for me, and this stupid book isn't helping at all! Whoever wrote this should be tossed off a cliff for being so bad at giving advice!" Shuichi threw the book onto the floor when someone who worked there picked it up.

"Miss, please be quiet and don't throw the library's property."

"Oh sorry I'm just frustrated is all and…wait a minute did you call me miss!"

"Yes."

"Watch it buddy! I'm no girl!" Shuichi said angrily.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir I didn't realize…I'm embarrassed. Would you forgive me?" The man with blue eyes and light brown hair said.

"Yeah. People always seem to mistake me for a girl because of my physique. Hey, my own parents use to do it so why not everybody else?" Shuichi said still sort of angry at the remark.

"Sir, you still sound kind of angry."

"Oh I'm fine I just love being called a chick it brightens up my day all the time!"

"Maybe I should leave." The man started to slowly back away from Shuichi with the book in his hand.

"Hey I need that book! Give it back please." Shuichi said yelling at the man.

"Shhhh, please sir, lower your voice." The man pleaded.

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting. I need that book." Shuichi said in a whispered voice. The man looked at the book.

"Communicating with Your Lover for Dummies? Um I'm guessing you're having problems in your love life?" The man said.

"Maybe." Shuichi answered. "I want to check that book out so can I have it back?" Shuichi asked. The man handed the book back to Shuichi.

"Thank you." Shuichi said.

"I'm having problems in my love life too. Well you can't say love life since I haven't seen my love for seven years." The man said.

"Seven years? That's such a long time. You must've gotten lonely?" Shuichi said sympathetically.

"A little. I've been searching for him ever since." The man said.

"Why did your lover leave you?" Shuichi asked not realizing that he was prying into someone else's business. "Wait don't answer that, it's none of my business" Shuichi said.

"It's okay. Something happened between us and I never saw him again."

"Him? Does that mean that you are…"

"Gay. Yes I am." The man answered.

"That makes two of us. Even though my lover is near me it always seems like I can't reach him, like he's far away. He always looks so sad too. I wish I knew why he is like this." Shuichi stared at the floor.

"My lover use to always have a smile on his face and he loved ice cream. I don't know if he does anymore though, he should be about 22 now. Sometimes you grow out of certain things." The man said.

"My lover is the same age, what a coincidence." Shuichi said.

"He had beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous big gold eyes."

"Ha, that's funny if I didn't know any better I'd think we were talking about the same person because my lover has blonde hair and gold eyes too but they're not big and he hates ice cream. He also doesn't smile too much either."

"Hey that is funny. But I guess a lot of people have blonde hair and gold eyes. If I were you I would just come out and tell him how I felt. Making small talk is a waste of time and in your lover's case I think you'd just annoy him with that. I've read this book myself, very bad advice." The blue eyed man said.

"But I'm scared of what his response would be. He's not very easy to talk to."

"Well, you may be afraid but if you know you love him, and he knows you love him I'm sure everything will turn out fine." He said.

"Maybe you're right; thank you." Shuichi said thankful for the advice. In a way the man seemed just like Hiroshi. Shuichi wondered why on earth someone would leave a man like him. He seemed like such a nice and caring person.

"I have a question." The man said interrupting Shuichi's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Um, why?"

"I just wanted to know that way I won't forget the conversation we had."

"Maybe you should just tell me your name 'cause if I tell you my name you might yell or something and then people are gonna come after me and so on and so forth."

"Why would people come after you? Are you some kind of criminal in hiding?"

"No-- I mean yes!"

"You just said 'no'. Why are you lying and why are you wearing shades and a hat inside?"

"Uh, um…why are you asking so many questions?" The man walked over to Shuichi and took his glasses off his face.

"Wow you're eyes are so big and purple. How cute."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Shuichi protested afraid of what the outcome would be if the man found out who he was.

"And now for the hat." The man took the hat off Shuichi's head. When he saw Shuichi's pink hair he smiled.

"Hey quit it!" Shuichi snatched the hat out of his hand and put it back on his head.

"You have pink hair, are you sure you're not a girl?"

"Shut up."

"Wait a minute…"

"Uh oh." Shuichi became afraid.

"Pink hair and purple eyes…You're SHUI…" Shuichi jumped up and covered his mouth and whispered to him.

"Okay fine, I'm Shuichi Shindo but please don't yell it out. I don't really have time to be running from fans. So can you be quiet?" The man nodded his head and Shuichi removed his hand and put his shades and hat back on.

"Sorry. I've never met a celebrity before; excitement got the best of me. It's very nice to meet you Mr.Shindo." The man shook Shuichi's hand.

"You can call me Shuichi."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry, I hate that everyone knows my name and I don't know everyone else's, what's your name?" Shuichi asked.

"My name is…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: DUN DUN DUN! The dreaded cliff hanger of DOOM! Well you can't really call it a cliff hanger considering the fact that you all probably know who he is. But those of you that don't, you must hate me now. (Author smirks)**

**Yuki: I hated you from the start. (Author is no longer smirking, she's pissed)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Shut your mouth Yuki! (Now Yuki is smirking. Why does he enjoy hurting me so much?) **

**Shuichi: I know who it is can I tell, huh huh can I?**

**Heavens fire goddess: Nope.**

**Yuki: Yes you can, she's joking Shuichi she wants you to tell everyone.**

**Shuichi:Yaaaay! IT'S (Author covers Shuichi's mouth)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Shut up! Both of you! Please review. (I'm gonna have an ulcer by the time I'm done this thing.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heavens fire goddess: Hey Everyone! Thank you for reviewing you guys have really inspired me! I feel like I'm gonna finish this story!**

**Yuki: I feel like I'm gonna be sick.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Shut up Yuki. Well I know you guys don't want to wait any longer so…On with the stoweee!**

**Shuichi: Yaaaaay!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

"Okay fine, I'm Shuichi Shindo but please don't yell it out. I don't really have time to be running from fans. So can you be quiet?" The man nodded his head and Shuichi removed his hand and put his shades and hat back on.

"Sorry. I've never met a celebrity before; excitement got the best of me. It's very nice to meet you Mr.Shindo." The man shook Shuichi's hand.

"You can call me Shuichi."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry, I hate that everyone knows my name and I don't know everyone else's, what's your name?" Shuichi asked.

"My name is…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Same Day about 7:00)

Yuki was in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV. He kept changing the channels over and over again. Yuki was dressed in black pants with a white buttoned shirt except only three buttons were buttoned from the bottom. (Hot) His beautiful muscular chest was showing; a sight that he knew Shuichi would die for. He actually smiled at the thought. He stopped smiling when he thought that Shuichi might come home late again, he was dying to hold Shuichi in his arms and never let go. His smile became more of a frown when he realized he had a horrible nightmare after he took the medicine which was supposed to stop the nightmares from occurring. Then he smiled once more when he thought that you can't escape your past no matter what you do. It's part of your every being and you have no control over anything, what happened to him is permanently etched his mind forever until the day he dies. He asked himself over and over again about why he took so many pills that probably only destroyed his body, he finally came to the conclusion that it was time to talk to Shuichi, maybe _that_ would relieve the stress. Yuki's daydream was shattered by a sweet voice calling his name.

"Yuki, I'm home!" Shuichi ran and jumped on the couch next to Yuki and kissed him.

"Hi Shuichi." Yuki said in his normal monotone voice.

"Yuki, we have to talk I got off early today so we could, and a very nice man said that I should just come out and say what's on my mind." Shuichi said with his arms wrapped around Yuki's neck.

"Is that so, well what a coincidence 'cause I have to talk to you too." Yuki said with his hands wrapped around Shuichi's waist.

"You first." Shuichi said kissing Yuki on the lips again.

"Shuichi if we keep going like this I won't feel like talking anymore, I'll only feel like hearing your sweet moans of pleasure." Yuki kissed Shuichi's neck. Shuichi's spine tingled at the sensation of Yuki's lips.

"Oh Yuki. You're probably right." He blushed and let go of Yuki's neck. They both became a bit sad from the lack of contact but it was for the best.

"Listen Shuichi, I know I've been acting weird lately and for that I'm sorry. It's just I've been remembering horrible things that happened to me when I was younger." Yuki explained. Shuichi looked at Yuki wondering what he could have been remembering.

"If you tell me, maybe you'll feel better about it." Shuichi said concerned about Yuki.

"Maybe, who told you to come and talk to me anyway? You don't normally listen to anyone, why did you listen to 'this nice man'"

"Well, he seemed like he knew what he was talking about."

"So, who was he? What was his name?"

"He's a librarian and um his name was something like yours um Yuki Kitazawa or something like that." Yuki eyes widened, it was like he went into shock.

"Yuki? What's the matter aren't you gonna finish what you were saying?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi's shoulders.

"Are you sure his name was Yuki Kitazawa?"

"Yeah I -I'm pretty sure."

"Stay away from him do you hear me! Stay away from him!"

"But why Yuki? I don't understand."

"PROMISE ME!"

"O-Okay Yuki, I'll stay away from him." Yuki let go of Shuichi's shoulders and stood up.

"I'm tired, we can talk another time." When Yuki said that, he walked into his office and closed the door.

"But Yuki…"

Shuichi knew he wasn't allowed in there so he just sat confused on the couch.

(In Yuki's office)

Yuki stumbled over to his seat. 'How, how the hell is this possible? I thought I killed him. That's why I changed my name, that's why I've been having these nightmares he's supposed to be dead.' Yuki fell to his knees. 'No, no, no this can't be!' Yuki began to do something he hadn't done since the incident. Tremble. 'What if he finds me? Why did he come to Tokyo? He can't see Shuichi ever again; I don't want what happened to me to happen to him. That bastard!'

(The Next Day)

Shuichi woke up without Yuki in bed. He had slept in his office last night. Shuichi began to ponder on why. Was it something he said? Wait, could it have been that name Yuki Kitazawa that has frightened him? But why? Shuichi got out of bed and walked over to Yuki's office door, he began to knock.

"Yuki…Yuki, I'm sorry for what I did. Even though I have no idea what I did. But why does this Yuki Kitazawa person scare you so much? I mean um not scare you but uh startle you?" Shuichi didn't receive a response.

"Yuki I'm sorry can you please talk to me?" Shuichi contemplated for a second and then he slowly opened the door with his eyes closed. If Yuki was going to yell at him he didn't want to see him do it.

"Yuki I know I'm not supposed to be in here but…" Shuichi opened his eyes to an empty room.

"Great! I'm out here trying to apologize, and you're not even here! Where are you Yuki?" Shuichi said frustrated.

"Fine! Then I'm going out too! I'm hungry anyway." Shuichi stomped into the bathroom to wash up.

(20 minutes later)

Shuichi walked out the door with his hat and shades on.He walked down the street to a restaurant and sat down at a table outside. A waiter came and gave Shuichi a menu.

"What will you be having today sir?" The waiter asked.

"Hold on, still thinkin' about it, could you come back in about 5 minutes." All of a sudden a voice came out of the blue and said…

"I'll have the sushi with white rice please." Shuichi turned around and saw that it was Yuki Kitazawa. He walked past Shuichi and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Sorry I'm late love."

"What?"

"Is that all that you will be having sir?"

"Yeah and some water too. What are you going to eat my love?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Aw that's too bad, when we were at home you said you wanted to go out and eat somewhere. I assumed you were very hungry when you left me in the shower."Kitazawa winked at Shuichi and Shuichi blushed. He couldn't believe he just said that, out loud no less. He knew Kitazawa was lying but it sounded like the truth.

"Idiot."Shuichi mumbled.

"I'll be back with your order sir." The waiter took the menus and walked away.

"Tell me exactly what you think you're doing." Shuichi said.

"What do you mean love?"

"Don't play with me you liar."

"Well I saw that cute blue hat and I said to myself, Hey that's Shuichi Shindo! And I was hungry but I'm so broke."

"Freeloader. I'm not paying for this."

"But I have no money you have to pay for it." Kitazawa begged.

"Nope. Looks like you'll be cleaning some dishes today." Shuichi stood up.

"Wait Shuichi, Please."

"Shhhhh! Shut up!" People began to stare at Shuichi with an I'm-gonna-get-you look.

"Ha! You know my name is Shuichiro! Ha ha!" He sat down so he wouldn't attract so much attention. He sighed. Kitazawa's food came and he started eating.

"This is good, want some?" He spoke with a mouth full of rice.

"Ew don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes my love."

"Will you quit it with that? Hurry up so you can leave I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"Sorry can't rush me when I'm eating, I'll get gas."

"That's disgusting and can you be serious for one second because I am." Shuichi said. Kitazawa swallowed his food and the smile he once had on his face faded from view.

"Why can't you talk to me?"

"Because I can't I don't actually no why myself. My lover, well Yuki says to stay away from you. Do you know him?"

"No I don't. He must be getting me mixed up with someone else. (Oh what's the matter Eiri? You don't want me to harm your precious Shuichi?)" Kitazawa said.

"Maybe so."

"Can we turn off the seriousness I'm not used to this kind of thing?"

"Ha! You're such a comedian." Shuichi said sarcastically.

"I know! I need my own show!" Kitazawa laughed. Kitazawa looked across the street and saw a man with a long black trench coat on with short blonde hair. His eyes widened, could that really be Eiri or was he just imagining things. He had to find out.

"Well my love it's time for me to go. Thanks for the delicious lunch."

"Why can't you just call me by my name?" Shuichi asked not realizing a single word that he just said.

"Okay SHUICHI!" People turned around from their tables and little whispers were floating around everywhere. Kitazawa snatched the hat off his head revealingShuichi's pink hair.

"Aaah! What are you doing Kitazawa!" Shuichi yelled at him but he paid no attention.

"AAAAAAAAH ITS SHUICHI SHINDO! GET HIM!" A fan girl screamed and Shuichi got up and ran down the street in the opposite direction that Kitazawa was walking.

"Bye Love!" Kitazawa yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" Shuichi yelled back before you could barely see him any longer. Kitazawa giggled if he had a camera he would have taken a picture of Shuichi's face. For some reason he was taking a liking to Shuichi, he had no idea why? He wanted to hate him for being with Yuki and actually helping him forget about him. At least he _thought _Yuki forgot about him. Kitazawa walked down the street in the same direction as Yuki. He followed him all the way to an apartment building; he watched Yuki go in from a distance and then went inside the apartment building.

"Seems like Mr.World Renowned Novelist isn't into mansions or houses for that matter." He followed Yuki up the stairs and then stopped. Yuki opened the door and went inside hoping to find Shuichi still asleep, he had bought breakfast for him to apologize for last night, but all he found was an empty house. Kitazawa smiled and started walking back downstairs.

"And now I know where you live, don't worry Eiri I'll come visit real soon." Kitazawa said.

----------------------------------------------------------**-------------**

**Heavens fire goddess: Done with this chappy.**

**Shuichi: What a stalker.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Tell me about it.**

**Yuki: I hate you so much right now.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Please tell me something I don't know… anyway I have to thank Heartless Shadow for giving me such great ideas, so THANK YOU!**

**Yuki: It's because of this Heartless Shadow person that I'm going through this crap?**

**Heavens fire goddess: Well not entirely I mean it is my story. (Yuki's vein is pulsing) You know you should really think about actually going to therapy, you got some serious anger issues to work out.**

**Yuki: Errr, SHUT UP!**

**Heavens fire goddess: Uh oh I'm in trouble. Please Review and hurry before Yuki kills me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heavens fire goddess: Hey everyone! I know it's been a hell of a long time and you all deserve an explanation. Okay first, I had a lot of school work to do and I needed to get a sound card for my computer. (I couldn't hear anything before but now I can and I'm actually listening to Brother My Brother from the first Pokemon movie, I LOVE THIS SONG.) Anyway after we got a sound card my dumbass monitor stopped working so I couldn't do anything with the computer for about a week. After that my life was taken over by Kingdom Hearts 2, I became a mindless zombie and I played the game non stop, I got to like level 32 in just 3 days (I was playing a lot.) I was also in a talent show recently, so that also took up most of my time with all the practicing and stuff. The same day of the talent show though my younger sister saved over my kingdom hearts data so I'm back at the beginning. I actually got up to level 7 in 3 hours so that's about all that happened.**

**Yuki: That was so boring (Yawn)**

**Heavens fire goddess: I know you all must've missed Yuki's stinkin' ass attitude, I know I have but that feeling will be gone in about…now. Shuichi also missed everyone didn't you Shuichi?**

**Shuichi: YEAH! I'M SO GLAD WE'RE BACK!**

**Heavens fire goddess: As an apology I shall be updating the next chappy tomorrow and the chappy after that on the next day. I'm devoting my time to the reviewers I love soooo much! Now let's start shall we! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

Kitazawa walked down the street in the same direction as Yuki. He followed him all the way to an apartment building; he watched Yuki go in from a distance and then went inside the apartment building.

"Seems like Mr.World Renowned Novelist isn't into mansions or houses for that matter." He followed Yuki up the stairs and then stopped. Yuki opened the door and went inside hoping to find Shuichi still asleep, he had bought breakfast for him, but all he found was an empty house. Kitazawa smiled and started walking back downstairs.

"And now I know where you live, don't worry Eiri I'll come visit real soon." Kitazawa said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later that day)

Shuichi huffed and puffed as he stood under a stairway of some apartment building. He had also been mentally cursing Kitazawa out. 'Why the hell did he do that?' was the only question running through Shuichi's head as he was about to collapse from exhaustion. Shuichi realized that he close to Hiroshi's house and he had gotten rid of the mob so he walked down the street to Hiroshi's house. Luckily for Shuichi most people were still at work around this time which is about 12:00. It was Bad Luck's day off so Shuichi knew that Hiroshi would be home. When Shuichi arrived at Hiroshi's house he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Yelled a sweet voice from the inside. Shuichi was greeted by a smiling Ayaka.

"Good morning Ayaka." Shuichi said.

"Oh, why hello Shuichi. How are you?"

"Very tired."

"How rude of me! Please come in!" Ayaka said as she motioned Shuichi to come inside. When Shuichi walked inside the sweet smell of rice and teriyaki filled his nose.

"Wow, something smells really good."

"Oh I'm making lunch for Hiroshi since he wasn't waking up for breakfast. (Neither was I after the night we had.)" Ayaka blushed.

"Ayaka?"

"Huh oh um anyway he said he was going to dedicate today to me." Ayaka smiled.

"Oh really." Shuichi asked. Ayaka nodded her head.

"Maybe I should go then, I don't want to be a pain." Shuichi said turning around.

"Shuichi don't be silly you can stay for lunch. Besides you said yourself that you were very tired."

"Yeah well I had a little run in with some obsessed fans. I had to run for about 20 minutes."

"That's terrible!" She said.

"That _is_ terrible are you alright man?" Hiroshi came out of the room in no shirt and a pair of blue shorts on. His beautiful muscular body was a dream to look at for Ayaka. (She's so lucky!)

"Yeah, just barely though." Shuichi answered.

"Good afternoon Hiroshi." Ayaka said as she kissed Hiroshi on the cheek. Hiroshi blushed.

"Wow something smells good Ayaka." Hiroshi said.

"It's your lunch come sit down and eat." She said. Hiroshi walked over and sat down at the table with Shuichi. Ayaka gave them both big helpings if rice and teriyaki. (God I'm making myself hungry.) Then she poured them some tea. Hiroshi smiled at Ayaka.

"Thanks Ayaka!" Shuichi said.

"You're welcome." Ayaka made herself a plate and sat at the circle table as well.

"So Shuichi how did those fans know it was you? Didn't you have your hat and shades on?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, I had my hat on and I didn't think I needed my shades."

"Why?" Hiroshi asked.

"Because… there was no sun." Hiroshi's head fell on the table at the comment.

"Shuichi, buddy, let me tell you something, something very important…"

"What?" Shuichi said curiously.

"You're FAMOUS! Just because there's no sun doesn't mean that you don't have to wear your shades. People can recognize those giant purple eyes from anywhere."

"But no one noticed until the big fat jerk that I was with took off my hat." Shuichi said playing that exact part in his head. He became angrier and angrier by the second.

"Big fat jerk? Are you referring to Eiri?" Ayaka asked.

"What? No. I would never call Yuki that." Shuichi answered. Hiroshi and Ayaka looked at each other.

"So if you're not talking about Mr.Yuki, who are you talking about?"

"His name is Yuki Kitazawa. He's the guy who pulled my hat off my head and yelled my name. But I have no idea why he did it, I paid for his food." Shuichi explained. Ayaka and Hiroshi's eyes widened.

"Are you cheating on Eiri!" Ayaka asked.

"No way Shuichi is very loyal he would never cheat on Mr.Yuki right Shuichi? Tell me I'm right Shuichi." Hiroshi said.

"Of course you're right! I would never! How could think such a thing Ayaka… Oh wait you thought… wait, wait, wait a second Yuki Kitazawa is a guy who works in the library that's where I met him…"

"You are cheating on Eiri!"

"Wait Ayaka what I mean to say is that's how he met me! Uh… I'm really bad at explaining things um okay; I went to the library one day to get a book on communication and I got mad and threw the book on the floor. Since he worked there he picked up the book and started talking to me. Today, since Yuki wasn't home this morning I went out for breakfast and coincidentally he came and sat down and ordered food that he couldn't pay for… better?" Shuichi said.

"Better… you scared me for a second Shuichi." Hiroshi replied.

"I agree. You should learn to explain yourself better Shuichi."

"I guess you're right. Sorry, hehe." Shuichi laughed at himself.

"Where did Mr.Yuki go this morning?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know and he got mad at me yesterday too. I doubt he'll talk to me today."

"Why what did you do?"

"All I did was mention the name Yuki Kitazawa and he went crazy."

"Why? Wait isn't that the name of the guy you were with this morning?"

"Yeah it is and I asked him if he knew Yuki too. He said he doesn't and that Yuki must have him confused with someone else. I'm so confused right now. I don't knowwhat to think anymore."

"Okay, first you need to relax. Second, don't go out unless you have a body guard or something to protect from crazy fans. Third… talk to Mr.Yuki apparently this Yuki Kitazawa person has hurt him in the past. All you have to do is tell himwhat's on your mind, don't beat around the bush, okay." Hiroshi said.

"Okay. Thanks Hiro." Shuichi said. Shuichi and Hiroshi talked about different things for the rest of Shuichi's visit. You could tell in Shuichi's smile that he was so grateful to have Hiroshi as friend. He always knew what to say to make Shuichi feel better. He never once complained to Shuichi about always telling him his problems either, he would just listen, comfort, and tell Shuichi how to fix whatever his problem was. Around 2:00 Shuichi decided it was time for him to leave; he knew how important this day was to Ayaka and Hiroshi. When Shuichi was at the door about to leave he turned around and hugged Hiroshi.

"Thanks for sticking with me Hiro. You're the best friend anyone could ask for, I really don't deserve you buddy." Shuichi said hugging his best friend. Shuichi was slapped in the head by Hiroshi.

"Hey! Ow!" Shuichi looked up at Hiroshi who smiled at him.

"Don't be stupid Shuichi; you should've known I would stick with you forever _already_."

Shuichi smiled back. He said bye to Ayaka and went out the door. Ayaka walked over to Hiro and wrapped her arm around his waist and Hiroshi put his arm around her neck.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that he would be lost without you…just like I would."

"No, you two got it backwards… I would be lost without you. I don't even have the words to express how thankful I am for the relationship I have with you and Shuichi. Shuichi was my first friend and you… you're the only woman that I've lovedwho has been able to fill rest of the void in my heart. Shuichi filled half and then you come along and made me complete. I've never been happier in my life." Hiroshi said. Ayaka turned to face Hiroshi.

"Aw, Hiroshi… I love you."

"I love you too Ayaka, very much." They kissed each other with all the love they could give.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Done with this chappy, I know Yuki wasn't in it at all and not very much happenedbut I hope you still liked it anyway. I can't help but love the friendship Shuichi and Hiroshi have with each other. That's why I dedicate this chapter to ALL MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS! LOVE YA! CAN'T FORGET THE REVIEWERS! LOVE YA TOO! Especially the ones that helped me out with this story.**

**Yuki: This has to be the best chapter yet.**

**Heavens fire goddess and Shuichi: WHAT?**

**Yuki: Yep, it's true.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Okay who the hell are you and what have you done with Yuki?**

**Yuki: Shut up (Yuki smacks author in the head)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Never mind, he's still here… what's the big idea anyway why do you like this chapter.**

**Yuki: Because--**

**Heavens fire goddess: Because what, the romance, the friendship, or just the writing all together? C'mon what is what is it?**

**Yuki: It's none of those stupid things.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Then what is it?**

**Yuki: I wasn't in this chapter at all. And that just makes me so happy because this story sucks.**

**Heavens fire goddess: (CRACK! Author has snapped, there is no more sense left… at all) YOU BASTARD! **

**Shuichi: Miss Heavens fire goddess please calm down! He's only trying to get under your skin like normal! (Shuichi is holding author by the waist)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Let me at him! (Yuki is…laughing. What an ASS!)**

**Shuichi: Um please review! For her sake! Calm Down Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heavens fire goddess: Hi everyone! I know it seems like I broke my promise but fan fiction wouldn't let anyone log in for the past three days! But here's another chappy!**

**Shuichi: Yay!**

**Heavens fire goddess: Let's get started shall we? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

"Thanks for sticking with me Hiro. You're the best friend anyone could ask for, I really don't deserve you buddy." Shuichi said hugging his best friend. Shuichi was slapped in the head by Hiroshi.

"Hey! Ow!" Shuichi looked up at Hiroshi who smiled at him.

"Don't be stupid Shuichi; you should've known I would stick with you forever already."

Shuichi smiled back. He said bye to Ayaka and went out the door. Ayaka walked over to Hiro and wrapped her arm around his waist and Hiroshi put his arm around his neck.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that he would be lost without you…just like I would."

"No, you two got it backwards… I would be lost without you. I don't even have the words to express how thankful I am for the relationship I have with you and Shuichi. Shuichi was my first friend and you… you're the only woman that I've dated who has been able to fill rest of the void in my heart. Shuichi filled half and then you come along and make me complete. I've never been happier in my life." Hiroshi said. Ayaka turned to face Hiroshi.

"Aw, Hiroshi… I love you."

"I love you too Ayaka, very much." They kissed each other with all the love they could give.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Same Day)

Yuki Kitazawa walked down the street with his hand in his pocket, hoping to spot the little pink headed singer for a third time. 'Some how I've grown to like him a lot; I actually want to apologize for sending obsessed fans after him like that… what the hell is wrong me? Am I attracted to the squirt or is it just my imagination? He reminds me so much of Yuki when he was younger, always happy and bubbly. Maybe it's Yuki I'm still attracted to? But I decided that I would only live to torment Yuki, I don't want to love him anymore…especially after the scar he left my shoulder and… my heart…' Kitazawa walked alone like this a lot since he had moved to Tokyo. He would walk in the rain or shine, you could tell that he was very lonely and missing something. Women upon women have tried to talk to Kitazawa but all he did was turn a deaf ear to them. He could care less about those women; all he wanted was his revenge on Yuki. When he was 16 that's when Yuki shot him with _that_ gun.

(Flashback)

Kitazawa laid there on his bed bleeding constantly. He was crying in agony. His parents weren't home at the time and he couldn't move, 'Am I gonna die? Right here?' At that moment he heard his parents walk through the door to their house but he fell unconscious from the loss of blood.

"Sweetie I'm hungry, I told you to buy something on the way home but noooo, a home cooked meal is healthier than fast food. Natsumi hurry up and cook something please." Kitazawa's dad complained as he took off his shoes and stepped into the living room.

"Men…all they do is complain do this, do that." Kitazawa's mom said.

"We do not always complain Natsumi."

"Then what do you call it? Nagging maybe?" She said sarcastically.

"No that's what women do." He laughed.

"Shut up Shinji or I'll make you starve… I wonder if Yuki is home."

"Knowing him he's probably at the library with that little boy um what's his name? Eric or something?"

"His name is Eiri and he's a very sweet boy, I think he's a good influence on him. I'll be right back." Natsumi walked upstairs to Kitazawa's room and knocked on the door.

"Yuki, are you hungry 'cause I'm trying to decide what to cook and I don't want to cook what your dad wants cause--AAAAAAAAAAAH YUKI!" Natsumi screamed when she saw her son unconscious and bleeding.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Kitazawa's dad called from downstairs.

"SHINJI COME QUICK!" Natsumi cried and ran over to Kitazawa. Shinji ran upstairs faster than a speeding bullet.

"Natsu what's wrong I--MY SON! WHAT HAPPENED?" Shinji yelled.

"WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL QUICKLY!" Natsumi cried. Kitazawa's dad put some pants on his son and put him over his shoulder.

"Let's go Natsu! Start up the car!" Natsumi ran out the room past Shinji outside to the car. She tried to put the key in but it was very hard because she was trembling so much. When she finally got the key in Shinji put Yuki in the backseat and then he got upfront. Natsumi drove at least 20 miles over the speed limit but she didn't care if she had a thousand cop cars after her, her son was bleeding to death. When they reached the hospital Shinji carried Kitazawa into the emergency room.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!" Shinji began to cry looking at his bleeding son. A couple of doctors heard Shinji and brought a stretcher and rushed him to a room. When Kitazawa came to he saw his mother and father walking and crying beside him. He raised his arm to his mother and she grabbed his hand and put it to her face.

"Mom…please tell him…I'm sorry…" Kitazawa fainted again. Natsumi cried more.

"Ma'am you can't come in here so please wait in the waiting room." A doctor with short brown hair said. He was at least 6"3 and he wore glasses.

"But I want to stay with my son!" She tried to push herself through but the doctor was to strong.

"Ma'am you must calm down."

"How dare you! My son is bleeding and that's all you can say!"

"Sir please restrain your wife!" The doctor said to Shinji.

"He's going to be okay Natsu…please calm down." Shinji grabbed Natsumi and hugged her. She was crying and begging her husband to let her go but he didn't. He just stood there and kissed her on the head. She soon stopped trying to get away and hugged her husband tightly. He stood there and held her until she was able to stop crying. About 2 hours later the doctor came to the waiting room and talked to Kitazawa's parents and told them that he was shot with a pistol in his shoulder and that he will recover in time. That time span was 3 months. During those three months all Kitazawa's parents did was go to work and go straight to the hospital to stay with Kitazawa. Also Yuki's (I'm talking about Eiri Yuki now) mother died so him and his brother Tatsuha and his sister Mika moved to Tokyo, Japan with their father who was a monk. Kitazawa never saw Yuki again and Yuki became depressed and his personality changed drastically. Kitazawa's sorrow soon turned to hatred when he realized that it's Yuki's fault that he was at the hospital and it was his fault that he cried a lot and it was him who implanted that memory inside his head to live with it forever.

(End of Flash back)

'I guess my mom never told you I was sorry…oh well then…no use in telling you now…you probably hate me with every part of your being don't you Eiri?' Kitazawa continued to walk down the street with his hands in his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Welp hope you liked it. I actually sorta feel bad for Kitazawa. Then again if I was his mother and saw what she saw I'd probably faint. I'm very squeamish; I can't even look at my own blood without feeling sick.**

**Yuki: You suck…and you do know that I'm a BLOOD sucking vampire don't you? (Yuki begins to walk toward author)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Stop playing Yuki! I hate VAMPIRES! (Shuichi is giggling) Please Review… Yuki I'm serious! You're gonna make me cry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heavens fire goddess: Hey everyone! I'm really glad you are enjoying the story! I'm actually past 50 reviews that's more than I could've asked for in a million years, thanks so much for actually encouraging me and making me want to go on.**

**Shuichi: Hey what about us?**

**Heavens fire goddess: How could I forget about you Shuichi? You've definitely been encouraging you stayed by my side this whole time. That's why I never let Yuki get to me! (Author puts her fists on her hips and looks to the sky)**

**Shuichi: Right. (Sweat drop. Now we all know that's not true but she tries) I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Heavens fire goddess: But I do thank Yuki too.**

**Yuki: What? Why? All I did was insult your story and make fun of you this whole time.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Yup you did, but that only made me want to prove you wrong more and more.**

**Yuki: Weird little girl.**

**Heavens fire goddess: (Ignores the weird comment) Well let's get started!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

(Previously)

'I guess my mom never told you I was sorry…oh well then…no use in telling you now…you probably hate me with every part of your being don't you Eiri?' Kitazawa continued to walk down the street with his hands in his pocket.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Same Day about 3:00)

Yuki was sitting on the couch waiting for Shuichi to walk through the door and start complaining…or laughing… or crying or something. Yuki had come to realize that he gets very lonely when Shuichi's not around; everything is too quiet. Yuki likes having Shuichi around without actually acknowledging him being around. Maybe he should pay more attention to Shuichi while he is around instead of when he's not. It's so hard for Yuki. He never knows what to do with all his emotions. If only he were back the way he was when he was younger. Back then he wasn't afraid to show his emotions; fear, hate, happiness, sadness, he was able to express these things with no problem, who knew that his incident would change him so drastically. Of course his mother's death was apart of the personality change as well. Would you really be able to truly smile if a woman who kept you warm, fed, clothed, sheltered, and happy died? Yuki surely couldn't, no way could he smile after loosing two important people in his life who would never return…well maybe one person wouldn't return but the other…Yuki wasn't so sure at this point. 'Why can't I just be happy? All I do is dwell in the past. I have Shuichi and he means the world to me. He doesn't believe that though; we've been together for at least 7 months and is still haven't said I love you yet. I'll probably lose him soon too, just like I did everything else.'

(In an ice cream shop)

"Mmm, yummy, strawberry it's my favorite!" Shuichi said licking his ice cream cone and getting a tiny bit on his nose.

"Ha, sir you have some on your nose. Here's a napkin." The cashier said blushing towards Shuichi; you could tell he thought Shuichi was the most adorable and cutest guy to walk the earth.

"Thank you." Shuichi took the napkin from the man. Shuichi wiped his nose. "There. All gone…right?"

"Um yes." The cashier said. He blushed toward Shuichi who was oblivious to it, but you can't blame him 'cause he couldn't see with his shades on. The cashier had short blonde hair with big green eyes; he was probably 16 years old.

"Do you like strawberry ice cream?" Shuichi asked taking another lick of his ice cream.

"Who me?" He said nervously.

"Of course you silly, there's no one else around." Shuichi giggled and the cashier blushed.

"Oh um yes…it's my favorite."

"Really mine too!"

"I know."

"You do?"

"You uh said it earlier."

"Oh right I did didn't I?" Shuichi laughed and so did the cashier.

"So what's your name?" Shuichi asked.

"Kazumi." He answered.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Kazumi. Thanks for the ice cream I have to go now." Shuichi began to walk out the store.

"W-wait you didn't give me your name!" He said.

Shuichi turned around and smiled.

"That's right; I guess I could tell you since no one else is around Kazumi." Kazumi blushed. Shuichi raised his shades.

"Shhh, I'm Shuichi Shindo. But tell no one okay?" Kazumi's eyes widened and then he nodded his head. Shuichi put his shades back on.

"Good, bye bye Kazumi! I'll be back for some more ice cream!" Shuichi walked out the store and started walking home. In the ice cream store Kazumi was in shock.

"I talked to Shuichi Shindo…my life is complete."

(Across the street)

Kitazawa was about to walk home when he spotted the pink-headed singer. He smiled and made his way across the street. Shuichi was walking and humming to himself.

"You know, I love a guy that can hum." Kitazawa commented. Shuichi turned around.

"It's you..."

"Hi I was just…"

"Leave me alone!" Shuichi yelled and turned back around to walk home.

"Hey wait! I'm sorry! I had to do it!"

"No you didn't!"

"It couldn't have been that bad right?" He asked. Shuichi turned around and glared at him.

"I was running for more than 20 minutes. Oh but it wasn't that bad!" Shuichi said in a mocking tone.

"Alright so it was that bad. But is it my fault that everyone wants a piece of that cuteness…even me?" Kitazawa said in a seductive tone.

"What?" Shuichi blushed. "You're not coming on to me are you?" He asked.

"What I meant by that is uh everyone seems to want your autograph." Kitazawa tried to cover up but Shuichi could see right through the lie.

"Yeah, sure you did."

"What you don't believe me love?" He asked playfully.

"Quit calling me that!"

"Well I can't exactly call you by your name now can I?"

"True. Crap. Fine, call me whatever you want but that."

"But love, I don't know any good nicknames that would suit you." Shuichi growled and walked faster to the apartment building.

"You're not mad at me are you love?"

"Shut up."

"Hey where are we going? (Taking me to your house are you Shuichi. Maybe I'll be seeing Eiri sooner than I thought.)"

"I'm going home and you're going away."

"That's so rude. How can you not let a friend come for a cup of tea?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, and who said you were my friend?"

"Ouch that hurt you're so mean to me and I told you already that I'm a different Yuki, your lover has me mixed up with someone else. Besides I'd really like to see how you live."

"Why, I live like any normal person does."

"But you're not normal, which means you have stuff in your house that normal people don't. (Like Eiri. Haha.) " Kitazawa said.

"No I don't."

"Well I'd like to see for myself."

"Fine. I guess since you're not the Yuki he was talking about and you won't leave me alone…you can come…"

"Yeah!"

"But don't tell a soul or I will have your head."

"Hm, that seems a bit too evil for you. Don't ya think?"

"Shut up." Shuichi and Kitazawa walked to the apartment and went inside. Shuichi walked up to his apartment door and opened it with Kitazawa smiling that devious smile behind him.

"Yuki! I'm Home! With a guest!" Shuichi looked around and then heard the toilet flush.

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!" Shuichi ran to the bathroom door waiting for Yuki to come out while jogging in place. Yuki opened the door and Shuichi jumped on him.

"Ah brat you act like you haven't seen me in ages. Let go."

"But Yuki…" Yuki tried to pry Shuichi off of him with his arm but he failed, he even tried to use his feet and again he failed. He gave in and Shuichi smiled. Shuichi kissed Yuki and laughed.

"Aw, how cute…" Yuki turned his head and saw a man with light brown hair and midnight blue eyes.

"I've missed you Eiri." Yuki began to tremble and Shuichi looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Yuki…?"

"K-Kitazawa…" His eyes were wide and filled with shock and fear.

"But… I thought you didn't know him Yuki?" Shuichi looked toward Kitazawa in even more confusion than before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: Whoowee things are starting to intensify (Finally)**

**Shuichi: Oooh what's gonna happen! I'm dying to know, how could you leave us all with a cliffhanger!**

**Heavens fire goddess: Ah yes the dreaded cliff hanger of doom…well my answer to that question is… You have to wait to see what happens and I left you with a cliffhanger because uh I can. I am the author you know. (MUHAHAHAHAHA cough HAHAHAHA) If you still like me please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heavens fire goddess: Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry for how long this update took. I had so much thinking to do about the Eiri Yuki and Yuki Kitazawa thing, I didn't want to confuse anyone, so in this chappy everyone will call Eiri Yuki Yuki as always, Everyone else (Including me) will refer to Yuki Kitazawa asKitazawa and Kitazawa will refer to Yuki as Eiri so there's no confusion (I probably confused here, if so, I'm really sorry but I don't know what else to do without it changing the story. Someone did want me to call Kitazawa Big Meany of a Rapist but I decided against it, it's funny though isn't it?)…you all probably hate me though for taking so long…**

**Shuichi: Well the best thing you could do for them is start the story! And cheer up!**

**Heavens fire goddess: You're right Shuichi…one more thing though, I just wanna say that if you don't like yaoi please don't make it my problem 'cause I won't care. This isn't referring to my usual reviewers (Love ya); this refers to any past and future flamers. I accept constructive criticism but no one has to tell me to learn to write something different just because they don't like what I've written. It's rude and mean and I don't appreciate it at all…phew now that I got that out of my system let's get started! **

------------------------------------------------------------

(Previously)

"Yuki! I'm Home! With a guest!" Shuichi looked around and then heard the toilet flush.

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!" Shuichi ran to the bathroom door waiting for Yuki to come out while jogging in place. Yuki opened the door and Shuichi jumped on him.

"Ah brat you act like you haven't seen me in ages. Let go."

"But Yuki…" Yuki tried to pry Shuichi off of him with his arm but he failed, he even tried to use his feet and again he failed. He gave in and Shuichi smiled. Shuichi kissed Yuki and laughed.

"Aw, how cute…" Yuki turned his head and saw a man with light brown hair and midnight blue eyes.

"I've missed you Eiri." Yuki began to tremble and Shuichi looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Yuki…?"

"K-Kitazawa…" His eyes were wide and filled with shock and fear.

"But… I thought you didn't know him Kitazawa?" Shuichi looked toward Kitazawa in even more confusion than before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Same Day)

Yuki fell to his knees trembling in fear.

"Yuki! Yuki what's wrong?" Shuichi wanted to touch Yuki but was too afraid to do it. He had never in his life seen Yuki tremble like this. 'What the hell?' Shuichi thought. His attention turned to Kitazawa who was standing there with his head down.

"K-Kitazawa what's going on? Why are you…?" Kitazawa started to chuckle.

"What's the matter Eiri! Huh! Is it that surprising that I'm alive and well huh?" Kitazawa walked over to Yuki and bent down.

"What? Are you not happy that I'm alive? Did you want me to die?" Kitazawa pulled Yuki's hair so he could see Yuki's face. (That Bastard!)

"Stop Kitazawa! Get off him like that! You're hurting him!" Shuichi tried to pull Kitazawa's hand off Yuki's head with both his hands but he couldn't do it; Kitazawa was too strong.

"Shut up!" Kitazawa said.

"Why are you doing this?" Shuichi said not really knowing what else to do.

"Oh, so Eiri never mentioned me before huh?" Kitazawa said in a smug like tone.

"B-but you said you didn't know Yuki…"

"Tsk, you're so naïve and stupid Shuichi…" Kitazawa replied.

"What?"

"The reason why he never mentioned me was because he shot me in my shoulder 7 years ago. While I was in the hospital he ran here…what were you hoping for Eiri? Did you want to start a new life and forget about what you did to me? You ran here thinking that I had died without ever really knowing, so you take my name to remember me is that it? How nice of you…" Kitazawa laughed. Yuki just looked at Kitazawa in tears.

"Yuki…is that true? You tried to k-kill him?" Shuichi stood there shocked at the story. Yuki came to his senses because of Shuichi's sad voice.

"I think you forgot to tell him the reason why I shot you, you bastard!" Yuki stood on his feet about the same height as Kitazawa if not a bit shorter. Kitazawa still had his grasp on Yuki's bangs and Shuichi just stood there.

"Let go!" Yuki yelled and a swift punch to Kitazawa's face came right after.

"I shot him because he tried to… You asshole! I trusted you! And what did you do? Can you tell him that?" Yuki was infuriated and enraged and any other angry word you could think of.

"What Yuki? What did he try to do!" Shuichi asked.

"Must we always go into the details…?" Kitazawa stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth with his wrist.

"You damn BASTARD! How dare you act like the victim! Knowing damn well it's your fault I'm the way I am today!" Yuki said.

"I'm the one with a damn scar on my left shoulder…not you! I was the one bleeding half to death not you! Now come on Eiri you're not being fair…can you really blame the way you are on me? Is it my fault that Shuichi feels like you don't love him? Is it my fault that you push the people who actually give a damn about you away?" Kitazawa asked. Yuki turned to Shuichi in disbelief.

"Is that how you feel Shuichi?" Shuichi didn't say anything. How could he when he did feel that way sometimes.

"See…he knows I'm telling the truth…I have nothing to do with the way you are." Yuki walked over to Kitazawa and punched him in the face once more.

"You do! Because of you I couldn't trust anyone who tried to get close to me! Every time they tried it would only cause me to think of _you_ and how you betrayed me! Then I'd start _believing_ that they would betray me like you did!" Yuki said frustrated and confused. Is that how Shuichi really felt? Then again Yuki kind of expected this response from Shuichi. Always working and never having time for him, Yuki knew he was just in the way of Shuichi's success. It was only a matter of time before he lost Shuichi; at least that's what he thought.

"Betray this betray that, all mindless words from a damn crybaby! Eiri, you really shouldn't compare other people to me. And did they ever _betray_ you as you say" Kitazawa brushed off that punch as well and started to walk over towards Yuki. Yuki began to walk backwards; Kitazawa smiled at him and pinned him to the wall. He pushed himself against Yuki and chuckled.

"I've missed this." He whispered in Yuki's ear and began to kiss him on the neck.

"Stop…" Yuki suddenly became overwhelmed with memories from his past…the screaming, and all the bloodshed; he was scared out of his mind. Yuki hated these feelings of weakness and fear but he felt like he couldn't do anything to get rid of Kitazawa. He was like a leech that stuck to your back no matter what you did.

"Don't you hate always being the dominant one? Always taking charge 'cause no one else can? Don't you wish someone could takeover with no problem and you won't have to worry about a thing? You do realize that you can only get that feeling from me…don't you?" Kitazawa turned Yuki's face towards his sharply and kissed him.

"S-stop…get away from him…STOP IT!" Shuichi yelled. Kitazawa looked at Shuichi and so did Yuki.

"Get the hell away from him you asshole." Shuichi said.

"Ha, you don't like this do you Shuichi? This just burns you up inside doesn't it?" Kitazawa caressed Yuki's face.

"You're right about one thing Kitazawa…I do sometimes feel like Yuki doesn't love me…" Yuki adopted a sad look in his eyes.

"But even if that's so it doesn't mean that_ I_ don't love_ him_ unconditionally…"

"Oh please…don't make me sick." Kitazawa said mockingly.

"You had you're chance and you screwed up pal… I don't know how and I don't really care anymore…it's my turn with Yuki now…so step the hell _off_…" Shuichi looked at Kitazawa firmly and Yuki's eyes widened. Never in as long as he's known Shuichi did he ever talk like that; this was a first.

"Shu-Shuichi…" Yuki was overwhelmed with this unexplainable feeling…maybe it was… love.

"I love you Yuki…whether you believe me or not. _You_ are my one and only…forever. Even if it takes you all eternity to say those three words…I'll wait…for all eternity." Shuichi said as he smiled at Yuki.

"You're not really going for this crap are you?" Kitazawa said, jealous of how Shuichi could make Yuki smile.

"Hmph…" Kitazawa backed off of Yuki and smiled. "Seems like winning you back is out of the question…" Kitazawa said sadly. A mixture of emotions was going through Kitazawa's head, 'Maybe I didn't want to hurt you as bad as I thought I did. Or maybe I did… but just realized I won't succeed. I guess…I still loved you after all…I was stupid back then and didn't really know what I had…until I lost it…I guess the old saying is true…Shuichi's right, I had my chance…and I blew it…maybe you can return him to his old self Shuichi?'

"Damn straight! Yuki belongs to me!" Shuichi said interrupting Kitazawa's thoughts.

"I guess I found out all I needed to know…" Kitazawa said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuki asked.

"Must we always go into the details…just know you won't be seeing me anymore…I did want you to suffer more but I see now that that's impossible with this guy here…" Kitazawa answered. The room was silent; Kitazawa started walking toward the door.

"You know love, I really did like you…and I really didn't mean to cause you any trouble…"

"It's too bad you did…having me run from crazy fans and making me pay for your breakfast and following me home and causing Yuki unbearable pain…"

"I guess I deserve your animosity…that's okay…you can hate me, I won't hate you though…" Kitazawa opened the door and began to walk out. He stopped in his tracks one last time.

"Oh and Eiri…I'm…sorry…you do what you want with that apology, take it to heart or completely forget about it…it won't matter to me either way…'cause regardless of how you respond I'll never know will I?"

"No. You won't…goodbye Kitazawa…" Kitazawa walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. Yuki somehow felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off of his shoulders. Was that Kitazawa's intention from the start…to help Yuki?

"Yuki are you okay?" Shuichi asked. Yuki looked down at the floor.

"Why Shuichi? I don't understand you…" Shuichi looked at Yuki confused, until he saw a tear fall to the floor.

"What don't you understand Yuki? I'm not going anywhere... I really do love you Yuki." Shuichi walked over to Yuki and kissed him passionately. Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you too…Shuichi" Shuichi's eyes widened and then he smiled the biggest smile that he had ever smiled in his life.

"Really Yuki?"

"What do you mean really? That's a dumb question you damn brat." Shuichi jumped on Yuki and for the first time Yuki smiled a smile so genuine and beautiful that he himself was amazed at what Shuichi was able to do. It was obvious that Shuichi was able to…and did heal Yuki's pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: AW! WAAAAAAAH THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND ROMANTIC! **

**Shuichi: This was so…so AW! (Shuichi is crying, author hugs and cries with Shuichi…then she hears a sniff from…Yuki)**

**Heavens fire goddess: So Yuki…What'd ya think?**

**Yuki: (sigh) I guess… I have to hand it to you…**

**Heavens fire goddess: REALLY? YAY! (Author hugs Yuki)**

**Yuki: Okay, I get it you're happy…now get off.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Yes sir! Thanks Yuki. (Yuki turns away from smiling author…then she glimpses a small but slight smile on Yuki's face.)**

**Shuichi: So is this the last chapter? Where's Kitazawa going?**

**Heavens fire goddess: Well I did plan on making a sorta after the drama chapter but now I'm not so sure…it all depends if my reviewers want one more chapter. If they want it then I shall give it…so tell me if you want one more chappy okay! Also please tell me if you like the way this ended…I'm kinda skeptical myself but if you didn't like it please be gentle, remember I'm fragile. If you have questions by all means ask away. Then if you want another chappy I'll be sure to acknowledge those questions in the story. Other than that…THANKYOU SO VERY MUCH TO ALL WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO GO ON AND ACTUALLY FINISH THIS! This was actually my first shot at drama 'cause I normally write more romantic (I love fluff) and funny stories, so how did I do? Um special thanks to my sister, Mayhems Angel, KrazyKitsune, Egyptian goddess Sahara, and Heartless Shadow! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! (I mean girls haha) Oh and can't forget Shuichi and Yuki! I couldn't have got through this without you guys!**

**Shuichi: Aw you welcome.**

**Yuki: Yeah, what he said.**

**Heavens fire goddess: One last thing…I was careless through out this whole entire story and forgot to put disclaimers so… all disclaimers apply (this goes for all the chappies) but I thank the heavens for the creator of Gravitation! I know you're tired of me by now so…Please Review!**


	14. Bonus Chapter

**Heavens fire goddess: Welp, my story has finally come to an end, this is the very last chappy of Sleeping Terrors (sniff) but I had such a wonderful time writing it that I'm not that sad.**

**Shuichi: B-but I am! (Shuichi is crying)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Aw don't cry Shuichi, I'll make sure to keep in touch okay. (Author hugs Shuichi and then looks over to Yuki) so…are ya gonna miss me too?**

**Yuki: Nope.**

**Heavens fire goddess: Not even a little?**

**Yuki: …maybe…but don't expect me to cry and get all mushy like that damn brat.**

**Heavens fire goddess: (Author hugs Yuki) I wouldn't do that 'cause I know you could never act like that. (He knows he wants to cry.)**

**Yuki: You're right. (Maybe I was wrong.)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Well, my wonderful reviewers requested an after the drama chapter, so I'm gonna give them one as a thank you for encouraging me so much. Thanks and here it is, The After the Drama Chapter**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

(1 week later)

Shuichi woke up lying on Yuki's chest; he smiled and moved in even closer to Yuki. His mind was plagued with thoughts of last week's events: _"You damn BASTARD! How dare you act like the victim! Knowing damn well it's your fault I'm the way I am today!"_

'I can't believe Yuki cried and trembled. I never thought I would ever see Yuki act like that…so… afraid and sad. What happened between those two? What I really want to know is why did Yuki shoot Kitazawa?_ "I'm the one with a damn scar on my left shoulder…not you! I was the one bleeding half to death not you! Now come on Eiri you're not being fair…can you really blame the way you are on me_? _Is it my fault that Shuichi feels like you don't love him? Is it my fault that you push the people who actually give a damn about you away?"_

'Why did he have to bring me into the conversation? And I, being the dumb one just made the situation worse by not telling Yuki that it wasn't true…but it was almost true…' Shuichi looked up to his sleeping lover. 'But now I realize I had nothing to worry about. Yuki can tell me what happened to him when he feels like it, I won't pressure him by asking questions…besides, I've heard all I needed to hear already.

"_I love you too…Shuichi"_

Shuichi smiled and sniffed the sweet scent of his lover.

(Later around 1:00)

"Shuichi I have to go to a meeting with my editor." Yuki said finishing his lunch.

"What? But Yuki…"

"I won't be that long so quit the damn whining." Yuki said cutting off Shuichi.

"Really?" Shuichi said giving Yuki his famous big puppy dog eyes.

"Really." Yuki kissed Shuichi on the cheek. "You should keep yourself busy. Why don't you wash the dishes?"

"What? Why do I have to wash the dishes? I always wash the dishes!"

"I'll make it worthwhile."

"That sure is tempting but…the dishes are evil!"

"Evil? Shuichi?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Get serious…how about I do that thing that you love?" Yuki said seductively. Shuichi blushed.

"That would be nice considering the fact that you haven't done it in a long time, I can't believe you're trying to bribe me…fine." Shuichi said giving in to the trap.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Yuki walked out the door and closed it behind him. Shuichi looked at the dishes and glared at them.

"You're probably laughing at me right now, aren't you dishes? Stupid dishes…I hate washing the dishes…and yet I'm always stuck washing them like I still live with my mother! Yuki and I are gonna have a long talk about this…we need to set some kind of schedule. So that way I can relax and watch TV while he cleans…I wonder what Yuki would look like in an apron?" Shuichi pictured Yuki in a pink apron that said "Kiss the Chef" on it and smiling and humming to himself while cooking and cleaning at the same time. (Phew, he was doing a lot…more than I ever could)

Shuichi's imagination

"Shuichi! Come eat my love!"

"Coming Yuki!" Shuichi ran and sat at the table.

"So, did you have a good time relaxing?"

"Yup but I kind of spilled my tea on the floor, would you go clean that up?"

"Of course! Anything for you? Want me to massage you later on?" Yuki asked with a giant smile.

"Nah, I'll be too tired, but you could pour me some more tea."

End of Shuichi's imagination

"HAHAHA yeah right! Like Yuki would ever act like that or wear an apron like that! HAHAHA it's funny to think about…then again it's kinda creepy… and scary…Yuki smiling like that…and listening to me when I tell him to do something…on second thought, never mind that." Shuichi huffed as he went to wash the "evil" dishes.

(Later about 5:00 when Yuki gets home)

"So, you cleaned the dishes like I asked? And you dusted everything in the living room? I'm surprised." Yuki said; astonished at how clean everything was, while taking off his black trench coat.

"You said you'd do that thing I love, that's why I cleaned everything. That way we won't have to worry about anything else. You also said that you wouldn't be long. What happened? Did you get lost on the way home or something? Or…" Shuichi was cut off by a sudden kiss from Yuki.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Yuki kissed Shuichi again.

"Yuki…"Shuichi became flustered and didn't know what to say. Yuki started to kiss Shuichi on his neck.

"Ah…Yuki" Shuichi moaned in pleasure.

"Let's go in the room, I did make a promise didn't I? I'll make it feel ten times better since I came back so late."

They walked into the room to continue what they had started.

(Later that night in the bedroom)

"Are you satisfied Shuichi?" Yuki asked.

"Yes."

"Good…Shuichi listen, I want to tell you something." Yuki said with his arm on Shuichi's back.

"What is it Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he lay on Yuki's chest.

"Well it's about Kitazawa…" Yuki said hesitantly.

"Yuki you don't have to tell me if it's hard for you."

"But don't you want to know?"

"Well I can wait for when you feel comfortable with telling me."

"I do feel comfortable."

"But…okay Yuki, I'm listening."

"Well the reason why I shot Kitazawa was because…he raped me."

"R-rape? But why would he do something like that?" Shuichi asked not able to contain all the questions he had for Yuki.

"I honestly don't know…we had only been dating for two months. I was fifteen and he was sixteen." Shuichi sat up and turned toward Yuki.

"That must have been hard to deal with."

"Yeah well, that same day we exchanged I love yous, I thought we would be happy together. I loved to write and he loved to read, what a coincidence that we met at a library, and before I knew it we were dating. He was the only person who was nice to me, the only person who accepted a half-Japanese half-American boy. Anyway that night when he did that I saw a gun on his nightstand and the only thing I could think about was getting the hell out of there, so I grabbed the gun and shot him."

"Yuki…"

"I never saw him again after that night. Since I didn't know where I shot him I assumed he was dead. When I turned eighteen I went back to New York only to find out that he disappeared. None of his friends who still lived there knew where he went and didn't know if he was ever going to return. That's why I gave myself his name I thought he was dead. Even though I didn't want to remember what happened, I didn't want to forget either, hence the name Eiri Yuki. Soon after my mother died and Mika, Tatsuha, and I moved here to stay with my father." Yuki laid there with his arm over his face. "I guess that's when I changed, I thought my life was worthless and I didn't want to live anymore.

"Yuki, I would have never thought you went through so much, and yet you were so young." Shuichi said sadly trying to hold back his tears.

"When I moved here I couldn't speak any Japanese, so it was even harder to get through school. Of course that's where I met Seguchi and Claude. I was lucky because they could speak really good English."

"So you guys became fast friends?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, they had to break through a lot of barriers before they even got me to tell them my name. I guess it was worth it in the end, meeting them did raise my spirits a bit."

"Yeah, Mr.K is really funny…when he doesn't have a gun in his hand."

"You mean… there are times when he doesn't have gun and isn't mindlessly threatening people with them?"

"Uh well I don't know about the mindlessly threatening part but there was one time when he forgot his guns at home."

"Really? This world is full of surprises." Yuki said.

"Yeah, that day he used his fingers as a gun to threaten us. I thought he was delirious, so did Fujisaki and Hiro. Hahaha." Yuki looked at Shuichi's smiling face. That's one thing he loved about Shuichi, his smile. Even though Shuichi cries and dresses up in ridiculous costumes and gets yelled at for being so stupid; in the end this is what you get, a happy, contagious smile."

"Thank you Shuichi."

"Huh?" Shuichi looked at Yuki in confusion.

"I said Thank you."

"What for?"

"For…staying with me." Shuichi was shocked by the sudden gratitude from Yuki, but smiled anyway.

"Of course Yuki, anything for you…hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"What I just said reminded me of when you were in that apron…"

"Apron? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uh, nothing never mind." Shuichi kissed Yuki.

"Kitazawa messed up really bad, I know this is going to sound selfish but if he hadn't messed up so bad…I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now." Shuichi said with all his laughing and jokes aside.

"Shuichi…"

"It's true Yuki; I think I'm really lucky to have met you." Shuichi hugged Yuki and stayed there. "There's no place in this world I'd rather be than right here with you. Kitazawa is probably wishing that he could be this close to you just one more time."

"That's too bad for him because…I only want to be close to you now…"

"I love you Yuki and I always will." Shuichi said.

"I love you too Shuichi." Yuki kissed Shuichi on the forehead. Shuichi smiled

'He said it again…those three words that make my heart jump for joy every time I hear them…' Shuichi thought. They laid there comfortably breathing in each other's scent until they fell asleep. Seems like there is only one person that can make Yuki smile, and only one person that can make Shuichi's heart jump…and they are laying right next to each other now…and forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heavens fire goddess: The End. Fin. And any other end words you can think of. Thank you so much for encouraging me and I hope to see all my wonderful reviewers again soon. Love ya!**

**Shuichi: Bye bye!**

**Yuki: (gives a small wave)**

**Heavens fire goddess: Hopefully I'll see you guys reading my next story! It would make me happy if I did.**


End file.
